


THE CEO OF DRAGON ENTERPRISES

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Complete, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, PHSYCOTIC BEHAVIORS, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's life was made a misery throughout his school years by Arthur Pendragon, so what would he do when, as a very successful CEO of his own company, he interviewed the same man for an managers post in his company. Does he run, hire the man and become the bully he so despises or work though and find a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin’s early memories were of very happy times living with his mother in the tiny hamlet of Ealdor. It was less than fifty houses and had no shops but it was a happy time in his life. Even without a father figure in his life he was content. He started school in the next village and enjoyed life. Then when Merlin was eight the school closed due to falling numbers and the children were transferred to Camelot, the nearest town. It was that day that Merlin’s happy childhood ended. For in the class above him was one Arthur Pendragon and his friends, they were the school bullies. A group of children from the wealthier end of town, used to getting whatever they wanted, Arthur was the worse of the lot. His mother had died when he was a baby and his father’s idea of parenthood was to throw money at any problem that came along. Uther Pendragon told his son that the Pendragons were better than anyone else and Arthur believed him.

The day Merlin started Camelot he came to the attention of Arthur and his gang due to his inbuilt clumsiness, he fell over a bag as he walked into the canteen at lunchtime. As Merlin scrambled to his feet trying his best not to attract any more attention, he was greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes and a scowl. He had met Arthur. Arthur was taller and more muscular than the rather gawky Merlin. He was also in the year ahead of Merlin and nearly two years older, being the oldest in his year and Merlin the youngest in his. 

“Watch out you idiot” Arthur glowered at Merlin.

Merlin looked at the blonde in front of him and swallowed; the boy was clearly angry and had four friends with him. Merlin immediately apologized, his mother having brought him up with impeccable manners. “I’m sorry”

“You will be if anything is damaged” came the gruff answer, the other boys laughed.

“I said I’m sorry, but you might want to put your bag out of the doorway in future” squeaked Merlin, fear in his voice.

“I’ll put my bag where I want Dumbo” Arthur looked round at his mates clearly liking the attention “I think that’s what we’ll call you, you have the ears for it”

“My name is Merlin!” came the annoyed reply. “I could call you clotpole if were making up names.”

Arthur went red with anger and grabbed Merlin’s tie and pulled him towards him. “Do you know who I am? Clearly not, I am Arthur Pendragon and you will not talk to me in that manner” Arthur had heard his father speak to people in a similar way and it always seemed to make people listen to him.

“I’d rather not speak to you at all.” Merlin pulled away from the other boy and walked away, hearing the other teasing Arthur as he went. Merlin allowed himself a small smile.

It was the last smile Merlin had for many years when at school because from that moment Arthur Pendragon mad Merlin’s life hell. Merlin loved his lessons he was a very clever boy and the larger school allowed his to excel, but outside of lessons he was constantly bullied and made to feel worthless by the school bully. Eventually his mother found out and went to see the headmaster but that made matters worse for Merlin. Uther Pendragon held a lot of power in the area and wasn’t pleased when he was called and told his son had been accused of bullying. The matter was soon dropped and a few days later Arthur cornered Merlin and threatened him. “If you ever report me again I will beat you up and then me and my mates will go and see your mother, my Father could have her thrown out of her house.”

Merlin was terrified, he loved his mother and he didn’t want to cause her any problems so he made sure she never found out what happened to him. Arthur for his part made sure that any bruises didn’t show and found more and more ingenious ways to make Merlin’s life hell.

The only break Merlin had from the bullying was the holidays and in the year after Arthur moved to the senior school. But as soon as Merlin moved up a year later it started all over again. Merlin did his best to avoid Arthur but inevitably he would meet him sometimes and was humiliated in many different ways. As Arthur got older he got crueler. He was having difficulties at home even though he was one of the top in his class his father was constantly on at him to improve, he could never seem to live up to the high expectations of his father. As Arthur’s home life got worse Merlin’s life suffered. Then Arthur’s half sister moved in with them and it was even worse. Uther idolized his daughter and this made Arthur feel even worse. He hadn’t even known about her until she moved in.

It got so bad that Merlin even contemplated suicide, but knew he couldn’t, it would hurt his beloved mother to much, so he did what he always did he worked harder, and kept his brain so busy he was too tired to worry. His whole life was worked around avoiding the Arthur and his cronies. A couple of the teachers were aware of what was happening and were willing to help him. So Merlin spent most breaks locked in a classroom reading or in the library. That made Arthur come up with a different tactic, and he and his mates started to spread the rumour that Merlin was gay. This made games even more of an ideal for Merlin he hated sports anyway but the constant reference to his supposed sexual preference and going in the showers with him nearly broke the sensitive young man, in the end with his normal determination he worked his way through it and became stronger.

When Arthur and his gang left and went to college Merlin once more had a years break until he to left and enrolled in college, where it started all over again. But this time Merlin escaped as he won a scholarship to Oxford and went to University in peace, he knew Arthur had gone to Cambridge. Merlin thrived in University, he was undertaking a duel degree in Engineering and Physics and loved it. During his research year Merlin developed two new products that were taken up by industry. Merlin showed what a canny business man he would become by refusing to sell the patients and so maintained control and financial benefit.

Within two years of leaving Oxford Merlin had his own thriving company on a purpose built site near his home in Ealdor. Whenever vacancies came up they were hotly contested for, Dragon Enterprises was known as a good company to work for. Whilst his company was well known Merlin himself preferred to keep a low profile and little was known about the boss. He still lived with his mother in the hamlet although in a larger house. Hunith wanted for nothing and was immensely proud of her son.

Now around six foot tall Merlin was still slender, his raven hair had never been tamed and although he wasn’t classically handsome he was strikingly good looking in his own way. At twenty five years old he was very successful but had never lost his friendly personality that even years of bullying hadn’t destroyed, the only sign of it was his reluctance to let anyone get close to him. If you were lucky enough to call his a friend he was fiercely loyal and would do anything for you. He also had a zero tolerance of bullying in the workplace and would fire anyone who was shown to be a bully.

Merlin had just been told by his business manager that he was handing in his notice. It hadn’t come as a surprise Tristan Daniels had recently met and fallen in love with a New Zealander Isolde, they were getting married and moving to New Zealand to live. So Merlin made his was to his Human Resources Managers office. He smiled as he walked it Gwen Smith was his best friend, they had met at Oxford where she had also been a scholarship student and they became instant friends. As soon as he could he recruited her to his company, a decision he knew he would never regret.

“Hi Gwen, Tristan is leaving, could you advertise for a new business manager, I don’t think we have anyone in the department that is ready for promotion as yet” Merlin liked to offer internal promotions when he could, but having a young work force did have its draw backs.

“I’ve already written the advert it’s in your email box for approval.” Gwen grinned “As is the one for the new apprenticeship scheme”

Merlin wasn’t surprised Gwen was very good at her job. “Can I leave it to you to whittle down the applicants to a reasonable number, Tristan will help you.” Merlin would interview the final selection but didn’t what or need to look at all the applications. “When the apprenticeship applications come in I will look at those. I thought we might offer an open day for them, we could see them all in the flash then.”

“Will do” Gwen grinned once more she could read Merlin like a book. The apprenticeships where for the engineering and development section and as such would always be Merlin’s first love, where as the business Manager, although important, didn’t hold Merlin’s interest quite so much.

So a month later Merlin was sitting behind his desk waiting with Gwen to interview for his new manager, he had six people to see out of an application of forty three. Lance, Merlin’s PA and Gwen’s fiancé, had made sure Merlin had on a decent suit and looked the part for the interviews. Merlin may well be CEO of his own million pound company but he hated what he felt was the necessary evil of office work. He would much rather be in the labs or engineering rooms. Merlin was dressed in a dark blue suit and white shirt with a blue company tie. He looked every inch what he was a sharp and very astute businessman. 

 

As always Merlin hadn’t read the CV’s of the applicants, he hadn’t even looked at their names, he trusted Gwen and always wanted to get a gut feeling about each person, before looking at what was often a skewed view he got from a CV. He did know there were two women and four men. The first five were good but Merlin didn’t get that feeling he usually got when someone was perfect for the job. If he didn’t get it from the next one he would be forced to choose from what he had seen and heard, but he preferred to have that spark as well.

Gwen looked at Merlin she knew he hadn’t found his ideal candidate “I think you’ll like this next one, his resume is impressive and he’s local. The name is Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin went pale as he heard the name “Don’t call him yet” he told the woman at his side. Merlin took a drink of the water in front of him before turning to Gwen once more “You’re going to have to send him away”

Gwen looked amazed she had never seen her friend, and boss, go so white, she also notice his hands were shaking. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t see him!” Merlin murmured.

“Why not he’s the best of the bunch, Cambridge graduate a very sharp mind and half the companies in the country have headhunted him.” Gwen said “Do you know him?”

Merlin swallowed several time before turning to Gwen once more “You know I told you how I was bullied for years” he waited for Gwen to nod “Well the leader was Arthur Pendragon!”

“Oh Merlin I’m so sorry if I’d known I would never have short listed him.”

“What do I do?” Merlin asked 

“Why don’t I say you’ve been called away, I could interview him with Lance or Tristan and send him away” Gwen suggested.

“No …… I can’t let him beat me …..I’ll interview him, just delay him for five minutes”

Gwen stood up and went out to the waiting area, there was only one person sitting there she walked up to him “Mr Pendragon?”

Arthur stood and held out his hand and smiled politely “That’s me”

“I’m Ms Smith, Dragon Enterprises Human Resources Manager, The CEO has been called away for a few minutes so I’m afraid your interview will be running late. Please help yourself to a tea or coffee. Is there anything in the meantime you would like to ask?” Gwen wanted to get a feel for the man who had her normally confidant boss in such a state.

“No I don’t think so, I’ve looked very carefully at the company’s records, they’re exemplary, I can find no one who isn’t impressed. I would like to know more about the CEO, he’s a hard man to find out about, but then I suppose I will be soon.” He smiled at Gwen. Gwen found herself liking the young man in front of her, she was normally a very good judge of character but in this case she must be wrong. He was certainly a looker, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with his muscular frame and chiseled good looks. But the looks obviously hid a flawed character.

Gwen asked one more question that puzzled her “May I ask are you related to Uther Pendragon of Camelot Corporation?”

“You may, and yes I’m his son, and to save you asking I had a personal disagreement with my father three years ago and parted ways with him.” Arthur smiled “Everyone assumes I work for him but it’s my half sister who is his vice President.”

With that Lance came out of the office and called Gwen “The boss would like a word” Then he turned to Arthur “A couple of minutes Sir”

Gwen went into Merlin’s office and walked up to Merlin who was looking out of the large window. “I’ve read his resume Gwen, he is good, on paper at least, so do I employ him and get my own back on him for all the years of hell he gave me, or turn and run?”

“Merlin you would never be that petty, if you hadn’t told me I would have liked him, he seems so different than the person you told me about, perhaps he’s changed. He tells me he split from his father so perhaps it was problems at home that turned him into a bully. Interview him and make your mind up, but if you do employ him don’t let it change you, don’t become the bully you so despise”

Merlin looked at Gwen for a few minute and then visibly pulled himself together and took the look of horror of off his face. He nodded to Gwen who walked up to the door and called Arthur in. Merlin was facing the window as Arthur walked in, then when he heard the footsteps stop Merlin turned and faced the man he had hoped he would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudo's  
> .................................................................................................................................................

It had been eight years since they had last seen each other yet they both remembered as if it were yesterday. Merlin looked at Arthur and tried hard to control his thumping heart, he knew he was showing no emotion on his face, he had got good over the years of hiding his feelings, but inside he was trembling.

As Arthur entered the room he saw the figure with at the window, his back turned, and was surprised at how young he looked even from that view. He was expecting someone in his fifties. But that was nothing to the surprise he got when Gwen Smith spoke and the figure turned to face him. “Mr Pendragon please let me introduce you to the CEO of Dragon Enterprises Mr Merlin Emrys.”

Arthur felt the colour leave his face as he recognised the man in front of him. For a long time he had been ashamed of his actions as a boy, and now he was being forced to face them once more. “Good morning Mr Pendragon thank you for waiting.” Merlin held out his hand hoping he could control the fear he felt at facing his nemesis after all these years.

Arthur took the proffered hand and shook it, his brain still getting round who he was seeing. Merlin looked so different than he had at school, yes he was still slender, although he had grown into his body, but he looked so confident and comfortable in himself. Arthur noticed a slight tremble in the handshake but other than that there was no sign he recognised Arthur. The thing that startled Arthur the most was how Merlin had grown into such a stunning man, the pale skin suited him, and the ears he had so tormented the younger a Merlin about somehow added to his looks. Arthur found himself seriously attracted to the other man. The thing was did Merlin recognise him, surely he would recognise the name if nothing else. He did manage to remember to speak “Good morning Sir”

Merlin looked at the man in front of him and felt it was such a pity that such a good looking man has such a huge character flaw. Yet he had made Merlin’s life hell for so many years, what should have been the best years of his life. Merlin looked at Arthur straight in the eye “Please take a seat” Once Arthur was seated Merlin spoke once more, he totally ignored the fact that he knew Arthur which unnerved the other man. “I hope you had a good journey here and I apologise for the delay. Thank you for applying for the post and congratulations in getting through Miss Smith rigorous selection process” Merlin paused and smiled “Our present business manager has been with me since the bringing and is leaving to emigrate; can you tell me please why you have applied for this post?”

Arthur was surprised about two things, one that Merlin had managed to create such a successful business and two that he obviously had no intention of acknowledging the past. This unnerved him more than he wanted to admit. But he would do his best to give a good interview.

“Thank you Sir, and the delay was minimal, My reasons for applying for your vacancy where based on several things, since leaving Cambridge I have been working on my management skills to a point where I know want a more challenging role, in my present firm there are no signs of any immediate chances for promotion. On seeing your advertisement I was immediately attracted. Dragon Enterprises had an excellent reputation both as an employer and as a company going places. It seemed the perfect move. I have led several successful sales and advertising campaigns for my previous firm and I was also involved in a major reorganisation of the company’s office structure to bring it up to date with present methods of practice. I also acted a manager to cover for a period of sick leave and I enjoyed the challenge.”

Merlin looked at the paper in front of him “One thing that puzzles me is that you don’t seem to have worked for Camelot Corporation, are you gaining experience before you take up a post there?”

“No I have no intention of working for my father, if you look at their site you will see my half sister is the Vice President, as I have already mentioned to Ms Smith my father and I parted company, for personal reasons, some years ago. I intend to make my own way and forge my own career away from Camelot Corporation.”

“Thank you for being so candid, I only ask as we are looking for someone who sees this as a long term post and not as a stepping stone. The company is growing and I envisage further growth over the next few years. How do you see yourself helping Dragon achieve growth?”

Arthur paused “I have looked at your company and as a relatively new set up you are already organised to make the most of the market and your products are very innovative. If anything I see your weakness in the export field, although well known in the UK the market in the EU and wider world has yet to be broken into. Also by operating in such a remote location you have put yourself at a disadvantage unless you make it a marketing point. Your company has very high ratings on worker satisfaction and this will allow you to attract the best people, but again because of your location you may need to look at other incentives. I am used to dealing with marketing publicity having worked on several campaigns and have developed a large contact list, including in the export market. As with your company my last company had the advertising under the umbrella of the business manager.” 

 

“Oh I have no intention of moving my operation; I have a great affinity with the area and the people I was born in this village. As a person what can you offer us and what will keep a man of your calibre and ambition in a company such as this?”

“As I said your company attracted me as going somewhere and not static, you are involved in an important area of development I care greatly about the planet and green technology. I am ambitious yes but I can see that ambition finding a place in s growing company in an area that interests me, another reason I don’t work for my father we share opposite views on many things. I believe your company will continue to grow and expand. I am also impressed if I might say in your apprenticeship scheme, which I understand you are extending. I don’t feel we do enough for the younger generation that is more practically minded than many of our higher education establishments cater for and I would hope to be involved in that area as well, perhaps mentoring or running a mentorship scheme” Arthur was now getting in his stride and feeling more comfortable a fact that Merlin realised. 

 

“Talking of mentorship can you tell me something of your people management skills?” Merlin asked simply.

Arthur blushed he knew just where this was going. “I gained a good reputation in my last work place as being approachable. I recognise that everyone is a cog in a much large wheel. I believe myself to be strict but at the same time fair.”

“At Dragon Enterprises we have a very strong policy on bulling in the workplace I would go as far as saying it’s a zero tolerance policy, have you ever been a bully Mr Pendragon?” Merlin went in for the kill. Gwen looked at her boss she wondered if he was going to mention the past and had begun to think her wasn’t. He hadn’t even allowed her to ask any questions which she usually did.

Arthur looked at Merlin not sure what the other man expected him to say. The trouble was Arthur actually wanted this job; he had before he knew who the boss was, but once he did know he wanted to prove he was a changed man. So he decided the best thing was to be honest, he was fairly sure he wouldn’t get the job anyway why would the other man hire someone who had treated him so badly.

“To my shame I have, and for far too long. It’s something I deeply regret and wished I could change and if I had my time again I would. I was an arrogant child and worse teenager who believed that that sort of behavior made others respect him. I cared nothing for the hurt I caused, my only defense is I watched my father use such methods all my childhood and spent to long trying to live up to a man who I could never please. He always told me that the Pendragons were better than everyone else and I believed him. I was lucky enough to meet some real role models in Cambridge and learned the error of my ways.” 

With that Arthur stood up and held out his hand “Thank you for giving me this interview and allowing me to apologise for all the distress I caused you. I hope the candidate you chose works as hard for you as I would have. In spite of my actions you have proved the better man.” Arthur then turned to Gwen “Thank you for your kindness and look after your boss he’s one in a million.” Arthur walked to the door and just before he walked out he said one more thing. “I have wondered over the past few years what happened to you Merlin I’m glad in the end it worked out for you.”

With that he walked out the door shutting it after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Arthur had left the room Merlin collapsed onto his desk and Gwen immediately went to his side “Merlin are you alright” she asked concern in her voice. “I’m so sorry I should never have let him in”

Merlin sat up “No Gwen, it wasn’t your fault I’ve never told you his name you weren’t to know. I hoped never to see him again.” Merlin looked at Gwen she had never seen him look so drained. “God I’m so weak, letting it get to me like this, I haven’t even seen the man for eight years.”

“You are not weak Merlin, you are the strongest man I know, that man made your live a living hell, yet you rose above it and look what you’ve achieved” Gwen went to the door and called out to Merlin’s PA “Can you get Merlin a strong sweet tea please? knock and I’ll collect it”

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Gwen collected the drink she’d asked for. “Here drink this” she told her boss.

Merlin sat and sipped at the hot drink and gradually the colour came back to his face. He took a deep breath and spoke the Gwen once more “You were right to select him he’s the perfect man for the job.”

“But Merlin you can’t, how could you work with someone who treated you so badly?” she demanded.

“I’m going home, I need to think this through, I can’t hold a man’s past actions against him if he was repented them. All I need to know is if I can cope with seeing him and working with him and I don’t know if I can” Merlin stood up “I’ll be in first thing tomorrow and we can talk about this then.” Merlin picked up all six of the folders from the desk and walked out the door leaving a stunned Gwen behind him.

As Merlin left his office he looked at Lance, who had been his PA for the past three years. “Lance can you reschedule my meeting for this afternoon, I’ll be back tomorrow as usual. Sorry but I need to go home.” With that, and not waiting for an answer he left the building.

Gwen followed Merlin out of the office and looked at her fiancé.

“What happened Gwen, I’ve never seen the boss looking so flustered” Lance asked her.

“I cocked up big time Lance, and I’m not sure what to do about it.” Gwen told him “I can’t tell you about it unless Merlin is happy for you to know, but look after him for the next few days and maybe longer. You know what he’s like at looking after himself.” With that Gwen walked to her office feeling worse than she had for years. Merlin was her best friend and she hated what had just happened, and more than that she hated Arthur Pendragon.

The next morning Merlin returned to work, he had black circles under his eyes which told Gwen and Lance that he hadn’t slept much. Lance made sure Merlin had a sweet tea waiting for him. His boss had a very sweet tooth. Then he went though the list of appointments for that day, luckily they were only a few so Merlin would get to do what he loved best, go to the research labs. But first he had a meeting with Gwen. Merlin walked down to her office and went in, knowing she would be waiting for him. The first thing Gwen did when she saw him was give him a hug.

“Gwen your boyfriend wouldn’t be happy if he knew you were hugging me” he told her.

“Nonsense, anyway I don’t care, you needed one and don’t try to tell me your fine because I can see you’re not.” Gwen said handing Merlin yet another cup of tea.

“I’m ok, I worked it through. Now about the candidates yesterday, what did you think?” he asked getting straight down to business. They then spent the next hour going though each candidate discounting each one and for much the same reasons, before ending up with Arthur Pendragon.

“Your honest opinion Gwen and discount my previous history with him” Merlin said firmly.

“On paper he looked excellent, just the sort of person we need, young and enthusiastic with a firm grasp of what we do here. On interview he came across as confident and well able to cope with the pressures of the job. But from his past record I would say no. He fails in one of the key principles of this firm. The zero tolerance to bullying and on those grounds I think we should re advertise the post.” Gwen glared at Merlin almost daring him to disagree with her.

Merlin took a deep breath before speaking “Your assessment as always is excellent, but if you hadn’t know about his past would you have offered him the job and been willing to work with him, be honest Gwen please” 

Gwen looked at Merlin her expression one of fondness and acceptance. “You know I would have, but I do know his past and I saw the effects it had on you and how long it took you to trust people again, and I also saw you yesterday after he left. I know he apologised but is that enough? Don’t make yourself suffer because of your sense of fairness and justice Merlin, we will find someone just as good.”

Merlin sighed “No Gwen, he gets the job if he wants it. I would like you to ring him and offer it to him. But with one stipulation.” 

After Merlin had left her office Gwen threw her empty cup across the room and it smashed against the wall bringing her secretary running in. Gwen looked up ashamed of her fit of temper “Sorry Mithian, I clear it up”

“Don’t be daft” Mithian told her boss “I’ve worked for you long enough to know there was a reason for it. It won’t take two minutes.” With that the other girl picked up the pieces of the broken cup, and wiped the wall down when the dregs had splashed. “Go careful and I’ll leave a note for the cleaners to make sure to get any bits of china I’ve missed.”

Once her secretary had gone Gwen sat down by the phone and rang Arthur’s number. After three rings a voice came down the line “Arthur Pendragon speaking.”

Gwen made sure her voice was neutral and hoped that the man would turn down the offer she was just about to give him. “Hello Mr Pendragon this is Gwen Smith speaking from Dragon Enterprises I am ringing about your interview yesterday.”

The voice the other end of the line sounded resigned “Thank you Ms Smith for bothering but I already know the answer, but thank you for your call”

Before he had chance to put the phone down Gwen spoke up “No Mr Pendragon please, I am calling you to offer you the job, that is if you still want it.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone Gwen waited until a surprised voice spoke once more “You’re offering ME the job?”

“Yes Mr Pendragon, Mr Emrys is offering you the job, you were the best qualified and seemed ideally suited to the post.” Gwen told him.

“Thank you; please thank him for me I wasn’t expecting that to happen.” Arthur still sounded shocked.

“Mr Emrys is an amazing man with a huge capacity for forgiveness Mr Pendragon” She paused “Mr Emrys did ask me to inform you that the company has a zero tolerance for your previous behaviours and in your case it will be written into your contract that any proven case of bulling, no matter how small, will lead to your instant dismissal without notice. If you are willing for that then the job is yours.”

“Thank you, that’s perfectly understandable and I accept, please tell him I won’t let him down.” Arthur said sincerely.

“I know it’s not my place Mr Pendragon, but Merlin is my best friend and I met him years ago. I know what your actions did to him, if he had ever mentioned you name you would never have got in the building, and if ever you hurt him in any way I will never forgive you” Gwen said her voice full of venom. “He may be able to forgive I’m not”

“There was a period of silence before Arthur spoke once more “He is lucky to have a friend like you, I won’t put a foot out of line. I realise I have been very fortunate and appreciate it.”

“Well that said we need you to call in and sign your contract and a few other things can you manage a visit before your start date?” Gwen was all business once more. 

“Yes I can, I’m down that way this weekend so I can call in Friday afternoon. I have a fortnights leave due so I only need to give a fortnights notice if that’s a help.”

“I will see you on Friday, is three o’clock suitable?” Gwen asked 

“Yes perfectly and please thank Mr Emrys for me”

“I will goodbye” Gwen put the phone down; she was bitterly disappointed that Arthur had accepted the job, but realistic enough to know she would have to learn to work with him. Merlin wouldn’t tolerate anything less. But she meant what she had said and would make Arthur Pendragons life hell if he upset Merlin in anyway.

Sixty miles away Arthur put the phone down before whooping with joy. He was sure his chances of working for the company of his dreams had gone up in smoke, when he saw who the mysterious owner was. He couldn’t believe that Merlin was willing to give him a chance. He knew if the shoe was on the other foot he wouldn’t have been able to forgive and be so magnanimous. Arthur had been so please to have been given an interview even, Dragon Enterprises was a company that had the pick of people for every job, but to get the post was unbelievable. He could completely understand the clause to his contract and had no problem with it, he knew deep in his heart that Merlin would be fair and had had used the words ‘proven case’ so he wouldn’t just taken any incident to get rid of him. Through that one action Dragon Enterprises had gained an employee who would do his upmost for the firm. Arthur just hoped that he would be able to forge a good working relationship with his boss and prove he was worth the risk.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday soon came around and Arthur left as planned to travel to Ealdor before going on to Camelot and his sisters, where he was going to spend the weekend. His present bosses had been understanding about him moving on, to a new job, they had known about the interview as Dragon Enterprises wanted references prior to his interview. They wished him luck and were happy for him to leave in two weeks and take his remaining annual leave. The traffic was light due to the time of day and he made good time and got to Ealdor at two o’clock so he decided to look around the village before heading to sign his contract.

The village had grown over the years, especially since Dragon Enterprises had set up base there. It was still small even though it had doubled in size and now had a village stores. Arthur went in and asked if there were any places for rent, as he was moving to the area. The shopkeeper gave him a local free paper that had adverts for several estate agents in it. “But you will probability have to live in one of the nearby villages or Camelot” she told him “Places around here get snatched up. Mr Merlin encourages his workers to reduce their driving so if you do end up in Camelot there’s a good car sharing scheme going on” 

“That’s handy to know” Arthur said handing over some money for a can of drink.

“Well it’s a good thing, too much traffic on the roads otherwise.” The woman explained “If you’re working for Mr Merlin you’re a lucky man he’s a good boss, he’s been great for the area and his mother is a wonderful lady”

Arthur wasn’t sure if he should be listening to gossip, but at the same time it was nice to hear all his previously held beliefs about the company confirmed. As he waited for his change the shop bell went and another customer came in. The shopkeeper glanced up and smiled “Hello Hunith I was just telling this young man what nice people you and your son are, he’s going to be working for your son”

Arthur felt embarrassed, the shopkeeper made it sound like he’d been snooping “Actually I said I was moving into the area and looking for a place to rent” he protested looking at Merlin’s mother.

Hunith just smiled, she was well aware of Bessie’s love of chatting. “Well you must be going to work at Dragon’s, you’re not a farm worker!” Bessie said defending herself.

Hunith held out her hand “Welcome to the area, good luck with your house hunting, if you’re here for your contract Gwen will have a list of agents and may have some idea of what’s available she’s a very efficient person. Don’t mind Bessie she likes to keep her finger on the pulse.”

Arthur shook Hunith’s hand and looked at Merlin’s mother with interest. She was well dressed but gave of an air of friendliness and kindness; it was easy to see where Merlin’s character came from. “Thank you Mrs Emrys, you’re right I’m on my way there now, the traffic was light so I thought I’d have a reccie before my appointment. I’m Arthur Pendragon by the way.” 

“Wise man, now I expect we’ll meet again soon, Merlin often brings new staff home for a meal to welcome them; I guess you’re the new business manager he was advertising for. Good luck” she smiled before walking to a shelf to get her shopping.

Arthur looked at his watch, and grabbing his changed headed back to his car and drove to his appointment. As he pulled into the car park and locked his car he had a good look around. There didn’t seem to be any specific places for the management to park, he would need to ask Ms Smith. Once inside the building he reported to the desk and was told to head upstairs to the second floor where Ms Smith would meet him. Arthur headed for the stairs; he never used the lift if he could help it. His job involved too much sitting down and he preferred the exercise. The whole building was modern and light, but then the company was only about five years old and he knew the buildings were propose built. As he reached the second floor and went through the doors he could see Gwen waiting for him.

He walked towards her and held out his hand and gave her a friendly smile he was determined to prove himself. “Good afternoon Ms Smith nice to see you again.”

Gwen took his hand and shook it, noting as she did so that Arthur looked the part, was well dressed and looked good in a suit. “Good afternoon Arthur, please call me Gwen, Merlin likes all the staff to be informal in such matters. Please come with me” Gwen walked towards her office. She had had several conversations with Merlin since the interviews and each time he asked her to put aside her feelings and give Arthur a chance, she felt that as Merlin was going to she really had no choice. Once in the office she indicated to Arthur to sit down “Would you like a tea or coffee. You’ve had a long drive.”

“No thank you I got here early and went to the village and got a cold drink” Arthur assured her.

“Right then, I’ve got your contract here and then I’ll show you your office and a quick tour before I leave you with your secretary who will arrange for your pass. If we get it all sorted today it will leave you to find your feet when your start. I take it you’ve read the copy I sent you and are happy with it?” Gwen was all business.

“I did thank you, and yes, I’m happy” Arthur took out his pen and signed and dated the contract. 

Gwen then handed him a manila folder “In there is some details of the area including estate agents and some details of what they have available for rent. I don’t know what your plans are, but most people rent before deciding to buy. I realise you’re from Camelot so know the area but there is quite a bit of information in the pack that you might find useful, including our share a car incentive.”

“On that point do I have a designated space?” Arthur asked 

“No, no one here has a designated space. The company has a strong ethos of equality and we are all treated the same from the CEO to the cleaners. Merlin believes, as we all do, that we are all cogs in a wheel and none of us can do our jobs without everyone else. You will find it strange to start with, but it works very well. Unlike any other company, to my knowledge, we have no ‘them and us.’ We all call each other by our first names, although some of the older staff insist on calling Merlin, Mr Merlin, and we are all treated with respect. As a result it’s a very happy place to work. There is only one canteen and no executive facilities.” Gwen smiled at Arthur’s expression. “A bit different than your father’s company I believe.”

“It is, I doubt my father even knows most people’s names and if anyone, even my sister, called him anything but Mr Pendragon or Sir he’d have a heart attack. One of the reasons I couldn’t work for him” Arthur admitted. “He always calls my sister Mrs Knight at work.”

“None of that here, Merlin also has an open door policy; he will see anyone at anytime. Mind you unless he has a meeting, and for the first couple of hours in the morning, you will have to find him in the research labs. He hates paperwork and trusts his staff to do their jobs without him chasing them. You will find you have a level of autonomy here that is again unprecedented, to my knowledge. We do have meetings three times a week where all the managers meet up, members of staff are welcome if they wish, or if they have a particular concern, but they don’t often come. We publish an online staff magazine each week that keeps everyone informed. For instance we will get a photo of you today and put it in the next issue.” 

“I can see why this is such a sort after place to work and you don’t get much staff turnover. I noticed the bonus is also across the board” Arthur said

“Yes if the company does well we get a bonus two weeks before Christmas, everyone gets the same rate depending on length of service. We also have a hell of a Christmas party.” Gwen revealed. “But we all work hard make no mistake about that, and none harder than Merlin, you won’t find him on the golf course. Now let’s get going”

The first stop was Arthur’s office where his predecessor was still working “Hi Tristan” Gwen said as she entered the office “This is Arthur Pendragon”

Tristan looked up and smiled as he held out his hand “Hi Arthur I’ll still be here for a week when you start, so I can get to show you everything. You’re a lucky man I just wish I was staying. This is your domain” his waved his arm round the office. 

Arthur looked around and was surprised it seemed all the offices were that same size as the CEO’s another thing he wasn’t expecting. Tristan had called someone into the room. “This is Mordred Parker your secretary, he’s been here for nearly two years and knows the place inside out, Mordred this is Arthur Pendragon your new boss in two weeks time.”

Mordred and Arthur looked at each other with interest. Arthur thought Mordred could almost be Merlin’s younger brother. They shook hands “Hi Mordred I look forward to working with you.” Arthur said

“Me to” came the reply.

Tristan laughed “You’ll get used to Mordred he’s a man of few words until he gets to know you”

“Well, we must go, more tour to do. Mordred Arthur will come back here when we’ve finished can you get his photo for the magazine and for his pass please” Gwen said as she walked towards the door.

“Sure thing Gwen” Mordred smiled as he went back to his desk.

Gwen continued the tour, one of the last places they went to was the development labs “I expect we’ll find Merlin down here” Gwen said as she opened the door. 

Inside they were met by a gentleman that Arthur thought must be in his late sixties, it surprised him, as most of the workforce seemed to be much younger “Hi Gaius, this is Arthur the new business manager, is Merlin down here?”

“Nope, he left about quarter of an hour ago; I think he thought he would catch you upstairs.” Gaius looked at Arthur before holding out his hand almost reluctantly. “Hello Arthur, you look like your mother, same colouring”

“You knew my mother?” Arthur asked puzzled 

“Yes I knew your father as well, worked for him once, but that was many years ago, he changed after your mother’s death. I left shortly afterwards.” Gaius continued to look at Arthur as if trying to read his mind.

Gwen broke the silence “Gaius works here when he wants to, which seems to be most of the time. He’s Merlin’s uncle”

Arthur wondered if Merlin had ever told his uncle about the bullying, which would explain the looks he was getting. “A pleasure to meet you” Arthur said.

“Well, when you find my nephew tell him his mother expects him home on time tonight, will you Gwen” with that the older man walked away ignoring Arthur.

“Right lets go up to the office and see if we can find Merlin then you can see Mordred and be on your way.” Gwen said nothing about Gaius’s strange attitude and Arthur decided to let it ride.

Merlin was sat in his office working at the computer when they got there. He looked up as Gwen and Arthur walked in and Arthur saw a stiffening of Merlin’s shoulders as he saw him. But Merlin smiled “Hello Gwen, Arthur I was hoping to catch you before you left.”

“We went down to the labs. I thought you would be there” Gwen said a fond teasing tone to her voice.

“I don’t spend all my time there Gwen” he looked at Arthur “I’m glad you took the job Arthur, if you need to know anything before you start ring either Tristan, Gwen or myself. I hear you met my mother this afternoon”

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise Merlin laughed “We have a small village mentality news spreads fast.” He paused “Mum knows nothing of our past please keep it that way.”

Arthur blushed slightly “OK I won’t say a word, does your uncle know?”

Gwen butted in “Gaius was his usual self” she explained.

“Not to my knowledge, no. My family were never aware I made sure of that.” Merlin looked at Arthur “It wasn’t something I talked about and I don’t intend to now, the past is the past let’s keep it that way. I hope never to hear it mentioned again.” Merlin looked out the window and when he turned back he was smiling “Welcome to Dragon Enterprises Arthur I hope you will be happy here, now I’ve seen you I need to go, sorry but mother is threatening me if I am late home, it’s her birthday so I bid you both goodbye.”

Gwen spoke once more “Don’t forget her present Merlin and tell your mum I will see her tomorrow, have a good evening”

“I will Gwen and thank you from her” with that Merlin was gone. 

Arthur went to see Mordred and then left to go to his sisters. His visit had given him a lot to think about, including his new relationship with Dragon’s enigmatic boss. It was clear that Merlin would not tolerate any further reference to the past, but Arthur felt there were still many things he wanted to explain, but he would do as Merlin asked. Arthur found it almost inconceivable that Merlin had managed to keep the bullying away from his family, although he knew that when it first started his father had called him into the office at home and told him off, he also remembered to his shame, his reaction and threats he’d made. He wondered if that’s why Merlin had never told his family.

By the time he got to his sister’s Morgana was home as was her husband. Leon had also been Arthur friend and one of the ‘gang’. Only he had always tried to stop the bullying, once he realised the affect it was having on the younger boy. He to felt shame now, he knew he should have tried harder at the time to stop it. He had always walked away, not wanting to be involved. When Leon heard who his brother in law was going to work for he was amazed, and felt that Merlin Emrys must be an amazing person to forgive such treatment. Morgana was also surprised, although she hadn’t known about the bulling to the same extent. Her relationship with her half brother hadn’t relay developed until they were at University together. By then they had accepted each other and got over the shock of finding they were siblings.

Once they had settled down the three of them talked about Arthur new job and his boss “You know he’s amazing, I couldn’t believe it when he gave me the job! I had no idea he was Dragon’s CEO. He has an amazing set up there. You wouldn’t believe some of what he does father would have a fit, everyone is on Christian name terms and I mean everyone. There is an ethos of equality I’ve never heard of before. His staffs are so loyal and I should think his productivity is higher than anyone else’s as a result.”

“Can you get me a job there?” Morgana laughed “Uther drives me nuts sometimes”

Arthur looked at her “Never mind sis perhaps he’ll retire and let you take over”

“The old goat will never do that, sometimes I think I should have cut loose like you did” Morgana confessed.  
“You couldn’t have coped with the cut in pay! No your welcome to it and you’ll deserve it when he does leave, even if it is in a box” Arthur grinned. “I don’t miss him at all you know, now you I miss and you Leon.”

“Well I hope you’re going to stay here until you get your own place” Morgana asked. 

“Won’t father get in a mood?” Arthur asked “I don’t want to cause you any problems”

“You won’t, he can’t afford to loos me as well, he misses you, you know, I’m sure you could come and work for us” Morgana said “He soon got used to our marriage”

“No, I could never work for him, it’s not just work you know it’s not. He will never accept me for who I am, and I can’t live a lie” Arthur said sadly “and unless I do father will not accept me as his son.”

“Then he’s a fool Arthur” Leon said kindly “You’re always welcome here, stay as long as you like. Now tell me what’s your company car going to be?”

“That will give you a surprise; we are strongly encouraged to share cars if we live away from the area. There are two company cars that stay on site, in case there needed, two hatchbacks. It’s a very green company and if I drive in I fight for a parking space like everyone else” Arthur said rolling his eyes.

“What! Your precious Jaguar in the staff car park” Morgana laughed. “Oh dear wait till you boss sees that.”

“I know I think I might get a second car, he drives a Yaris! What other CEO drives Yaris” Arthur added. “But he goes by his principles I give him that. I’m looking forward to working for him”


	5. Chapter 5

MERLIN’S POV

After the interview Merlin went home and shut himself in his office telling his mother that he had to decide on the candidate. He threw the folders on his desk and poured himself a rare brandy. He sat in his chair and leant back letting his eyes close and his heart settle. He couldn’t believe that even after all this time Pendragon could affect him so. He had achieved so much in the past eight years yet all his confidence and self belief disappeared as soon as he seen the other man. Merlin wasn’t sure how he had got through the interview. But then his tormentor had apologised and actually sounded like he meant it. Merlin took a mouthful of the brandy and swirled it round his mouth letting the alcohol take effect. He seldom drank, having no real taste for it and also no tolerance but right now he needed it.

The he read though Pendragon’s application. The man was ideally suited for the post, his qualifications and work experience, as well as the comments he made, how he expressed himself throughout the form that he and Gwen had so carefully worded, to bring out the ideas and qualities of each candidate. The references the other man had received were excellent with none of the hidden meanings he often read in some references, there was so much someone could say without actually putting the words on paper. Pendragon had clearly really wanted the post. Then the interview, despite finding himself in a very awkward and stressful situation Pendragon had conducted himself well.

Then that apology, by then Pendragon clearly felt he had no chance but he had apologised for his past actions and then when he said he wished Merlin well. That had been totally unexpected. Merlin was at a loss to know what to do, he wanted so much to never see the other man again, but he also knew he was the best of the bunch, and if he didn’t employ him they would have to re advertise the post. Were his personal feelings, sufficient reason for depriving the company of the ideal candidate? Merlin was honest enough to know they needed a good business manager to carry them forward. It was tough in the market place, and although his company had done well with the recession biting they would have a fight on their hands. He had to think of his employees and their futures.

Merlin sat and stared into space as he thought through his options, then having made up his mind he downed the rest of the brandy and went out of the office. His mother was waiting for him when he arrived in the kitchen.

“I was coming to find you supper is ready” she smiled then smelling the brandy looked at her son “Having problems? It’s not like you to have a drink before supper”

Merlin smiled at his mother “No having a celebration, we had the ideal candidate today; I just hope he wants to join us. I also needed to unwind it was a long day.”

“Oh he will, and if he doesn’t he’s a fool” Hunith told her son “Now come on eat up, I swear you’re losing weight again.”

The next morning he managed to avoid his mother when he left the house, he knew he had dark circles round his eyes. He might be Twenty Five but his mother still thought it was her duty to monitor his health and he hated worrying her. Despite making him mind up the day before Merlin had still had a sleepless night, he had several nightmares about his past, things he had hoped he had put behind him had reared their heads once more. As he walked in the office he saw Lance look at him before handing him a hot sweet tea. He guessed that Gwen had given his PA some sort of warning, as he only ever got the extra spoon of sugar if Gwen felt he needed it. He then went to see Gwen and told her to offer Pendragon the post, as expected she hadn’t been happy, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He did say he wanted an extra clause added to his contract just to make sure his employees were protected. After all Pendragon could just be a good actor and might go back to his old ways. Later when Gwen told him Pendragon had accepted he wondered if he had done the right thing, but knew he had deep in his heart. He made a note in his diary as to when Pendragon was coming to sign his contract as he would make sure to see him. As he wrote it down he noticed it was his mother birthday. 

The other thing Merlin knew he had to sort out in his mind was the manner he in which he always thought of his old tormentor. He had always thought of him as Pendragon. But he knew he needed to change that, he had to start thinking of him as Arthur, he couldn’t call the man by his surname when he expected everyone to be on first name terms. Arthur was going to be one of his top managers and he would get over the past and let go of all his bad memories.

The day of Arthur’s visit had arrived and Merlin made sure to be in his office so he could say hello to him. He had to leave on time as he was taking his mother out for a meal with some of her friends and her brother. So he was getting impatient when Gwen and Arthur finally arrived, he should have realised Gwen would look for him in the labs. He managed a quick hello before heading of home. He thought he had dealt better with the meeting this time round and managed to enjoy his evening out. But that night his nightmares returned. He now had two weeks to sort himself out before his ne manager started work.

The Friday evening before his new manager was due to start his new job Merlin had to go to an award event that his company had been nominated for. He hated such dos and avoided them when he could, he had no plus one, as normal his mother went with him. He found himself at the same table as Uther Pendragon and Morgana Knight of Camelot and Cenred and Morgause King of Essetir. They were all up for the same award. Merlin had met Cenred before and didn’t much like the man and he knew Uther by reputation and realised he was Arthur’s father. Hunith also had reason to remember Uther Pendragon. When her son first started school he had been bullied by Uther’s son and they had had a meeting at the school. Uther had been totally dismissive and very arrogant. Although her son had never admitted it Hunith had felt certain the bullying had continued. When she had met Arthur in the village store she thought he had grown to be a nice man and was pleased that her son had found such a nice man to work for him and that perhaps her earlier suspicions had been wrong. It had been hard bringing Merlin up alone but she had always been proud of him and hoped that Merlin walked away with the award later.

Uther had no recollection of those events years before but he had always kept an eye on the opposition. Although his firm wasn’t in competition with Dragon Enterprises he had heard about Merlin Emrys. The young man appeared to be going places, although he had strange ideas about how to run a company. Uther disapproved of the informality at the other company and felt the practices there were not to be encouraged. So as they sat and ate their meal before the awards were given out he made sure to make his views known.

“Mr Emrys congratulations your company has progressed well in such a short time. I hear you have many new ideas and have a very informal managerial style. If I might warn you that in the first instance that may well work but in the long run you are setting yourself up for trouble, your lower ranks will take advantage of your good nature and fleece you blind, it will also make it more difficult for you to discipline them.” Uther said pompously.

“I agree Mr Pendragon” Cenred said “You need to keep a tight rein on the staff, let um know whose boss, or they will idle their time away and not put in their best efforts”

“Thank you for your concern gentlemen but quite the contrary, I find that by treating my people as equals and trusting them I have a happier workforce and a more productive one. My employees are motivated and loyal, I have a very small turnover of staff as a result.” Merlin retorted politely.

Uther huffed before trying once again “We never see you at the golf club, even if you don’t play it’s an excellent place to build up your contacts, get to know what’s happening with your rivals. Come along as my guest” Uther looked at Cenred “I saw you up there last week didn’t I?”

“You did, I normally go to Albion Golf Course but I was there with a couple from the Chamber of Commerce” Cenred replied. I’m coming to your Lodge for your next meeting hoping to get in there.”

“Yes that’s something else you need to do young man, you really must get involved with things if you want to get ahead.” Uther looked at Merlin.

“Sorry neither Golf or Freemasonry attracts me, I do get involved with business meetings and board of trade to a certain degree but I prefer to concentrate my efforts on my products, I find they speak for themselves” Merlin was feeling slightly uncomfortable and out of place.

Morgana looked at Merlin and winked before saying “I hear you have been advertising for a new manager. One of our staff applied but didn’t get an interview.”

“We had so many candidates for the post in the end we only interviewed six.” Merlin said “It was a pity so many good people out there”

“We must aim higher then you, we only got five applicants for our latest manager post, I expect we have higher standards.” Cenred sneered.

“Oh my son has high standards but every vacancy has a large application” Hunith said fed up with the other two men trying to run her son’s company down. “In fact his newest manager is very highly recommended and a top Cambridge graduate who was highly valued by his previous employers.” 

Morgana was clearly enjoying the way the conversation was going and had what could almost be called a look of glee on her face at Hunith’s comments, casting a sideways glance at her father she asked “I might know him I went to Cambridge, what’s his name?”

Hunith looked at her son realising she may have put him in an awkward position, but Merlin gave his mother a reassuring glance before answering Morgana. “Well since the contracts have all been signed I suppose there’s no reason not to tell you.” He paused then looked Uther Pendragon straight in the eye “He starts on Monday it’s actually your son Arthur, we were very pleased when he applied and were pleased to get him on board.” From the corner of his eye he saw Morgana smirk but Uther Pendragon looked thunderous.

The table went silent as what Merlin had said sunk in Cenred was the first to speak “I heard he was leaving his job but I had no idea where he was going. Pity I wouldn’t have minded getting hold of him”

Uther, clearly controlling his temper was the next to speak “I wish you luck with him, no discipline and questionable morals”

“Father! That’s uncalled for, he may not have wanted to work for you but that’s not a reason to run him down.” Morgana looked shocked

Uther looked at his daughter “I speak the truth, he is a pervert and you know my feelings on the matter” he turned to Merlin “He’s no son of mine! I wish you luck if you employ that kind, I know with the present climate anything goes but I have standards.”

Morgause decided to intervene “I think perhaps we need to talk of other subjects we are attracting attention and don’t forget the press is here.” She turned to Hunith and asked about her frock and soon the women were talking and the men were mostly silent.

When the award ceremony started all three at the table had been nominated for the second award to be announced it was for the Customer Focus Award. Camelot came second as a close runner up to the winner. The next award was Sustainable Business Award which was awarded to Dragon Enterprises. Merlin went up and gave a short speech praising his employees and explaining that it was with their help the company had won it. He got back to the table to hear both the other men commenting that it was a fluffy award to keep the green brigade happy. The next two awards went to other companies in the room and the penultimate award was also won by Dragon Enterprises, it was the Employer of the Year Award. Merlin was stunned to win it but felt it vindicated his company’s ethos. After making his speech he couldn’t help but smirk at the other two Men. As the last award was announced the tables gradually began to clear. Merlin was caught for an interview as a winner of two awards his company was headline news. Dragon Enterprises would now go forward for the National Awards.

Just before his interview he was ambushed by Morgana “I’m sorry for earlier, but I wanted Father to realise that Arthur was doing well. You won’t regret hiring him and thank you for giving my brother the chance he deserves. He really is sorry you know.” With that she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Merlin set out to work with the two awards in the car, he was going to have them placed in a cabinet in the foyer so everyone could see them. They were he felt, everyone’s and not his. Merlin had spent half an hour before leaving home composing a letter to go to all the staff thanking them for their efforts. He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been over the moon to receive them, but he still knew they had a lot to achieve still. He was slightly apprehensive about the day ahead; it was after all Arthur Pendragon’s first day. He had found Arthur’s sister rather frightening at the awards and annoyed that she seemed to have deliberately set out to cause difficulties between him and Uther Pendragon. They weren’t in the same field but they did operate in the same small area and it was never a good idea to upset others around you. One thing he now knew was the Uther probably had a lot to do with his son’s previous character; Arthur hadn’t been lying about that.

Merlin went straight up to his office and his PA gave him his first tea of the morning then ran though his day with him. He gave Lance his letter to go in the magazine and asked for a cabinet to be sorted for the awards. “I make sure it has plenty of room Merlin” Lance grinned “For the nationals and all the others you’ll win for us.”

“I don’t win them Lance, everyone does” Merlin replied.

“Maybe but without you this place wouldn’t exist and without your leadership style it sure wouldn’t be the same” Lance reassure Merlin. “Well today is the apprenticeship tour, Do you want both Tristan and Arthur there?”

“Both please. Arthur will have the most to do with the ones that are selected but it might be good to have Tristan there as well, I take it Gwen’s coming” Merlin said.

“Yes she’s all ready, the buffet lunch has been ordered and I have all the info printed out for them. They look a good bunch it’s going to be hard to whittle them down from twenty to five though” Lance looked at Merlin “You’re not going to do like you did last year and extend the number are you?”

Merlin grinned “I hope not but I’m not losing a really good candidate just to keep to five” his grin faded as he moved towards the door “I’m just going to Tristan’s office if you want me Arthur starts this morning”

Lance wondered what was going on between Merlin and Arthur, he hadn’t been able to get a thing out of Gwen but it was clear there was something, yet Merlin had hired him. It made no sense but he vowed to get to the bottom of it. Merlin was the best boss imaginable and he didn’t deserve to have things in his life that caused him problems. He decided if necessary to make a phone call later, there was one other person who might know what was going on and what’s more that someone would make sure Merlin was ok.

Merlin walked along to Tristan’s office and said hello to Mordred before going in. As he walked in he found Tristan and Arthur looking sat the computer and clearly deep in discussion. Tristan looked up and smiled “Hi Merlin, just getting Arthur here familiar with our systems.”

“Hello Tristan and welcome Arthur, all ready for later?” Merlin was all business and trying to keep out negative thoughts.

“Yes, I’ve told Arthur about the candidates.” Tristan looked at Arthur “The trouble will be stopping Merlin hiring them all!”

Arthur grinned not sure if Tristan was joking “five you said I believe”

“Yes but it was supposed to be five last year and the year before that but we hired six last year and eight before the previous one! It’s our job to try and stop him.” Tristan told Arthur “Otherwise we give ourselves even more work with the mentoring and work placements. It’s a good job Gaius won’t give up he looks after some of them!”

Merlin just ignored Tristan and spoke instead to Arthur “I refuse to turn away good people; we are expanding so we can be generous to the younger generation. In the long term it will pay off and there are so few apprenticeships in the area.”

“That’s one of the reasons you won your awards, congratulations Sir” Arthur told Merlin.

“Arthur I told you no Sir’s around here call me Merlin. Yes our policies did help but the awards were won by everyone single person who works here. I suppose your sister told you the results.”

“She did but it was also on the news, two awards for one company is rare.” Arthur pointed out. “It was on the local radio this morning as well.”

“Don’t remind me they want me to do an interview on the local news on TV tonight, Lance accepted on my behalf. I need to get a new PA” Merlin grumbled. 

Tristan laughed “He knew you would say no, that’s why. Look Merlin I keep telling you, you are this firm’s greatest asset and you need to get out there more”

“Have you been talking to Arthur’s father? I have no intention of joining a golf club or the Freemason’s”

“Sorry about that, my father is rather opinionated and stuck in the past, his ideas of business are not mine I hasten to add.” Arthur said blushing

“If I thought they were I wouldn’t have hired you, now if you two will excuse me I have things to do, I’ll see you later” with that he headed off to his labs.

Arthur was very impressed later in the day when the candidates for the apprenticeships arrived. They were greeted by the two business managers Gwen and Merlin. Merlin made a point of speaking to all the twenty candidates as well as leading the tour. He also socialised with the group before they left, telling them that for those who didn’t get the posts he wished them luck for the future. The interviews where to be held over the next three days and then the candidates would be phoned with the results as well as receiving a letter. For those who were not successful pointers were given as to how they could improve their presentation and interview techniques. No one was to be made to feel they where a failure.

The interview panel was Merlin, Gwen and Arthur and each candidate was given half an hour. Once all the interviews were complete the three of them got together to discuss their thoughts. As usual the standard had been high, the local colleges and universities selected their best for the post and also local applicants could apply individually. 

They discussed all the candidates and Gwen took down notes for the letters as she went. It took the three of them two hours to get the list down to nine and then another three to get it down to six, and then Merlin made the decision to go with six rather than five once more. Gwen threatened to only put out for four next year to keep it within their limit. Once they were finished Merlin took all the application details of those not selected, and Gwen’s notes, and gave them to Lance who would compose the rejection letters, before Merlin approved them. Arthur was given the job of phoning the successful candidates and Gwen would post them their documentation. It had been a long week but worthwhile. For Arthur it was a real eye opener on how the company worked. There was no bias on family influence or what schools the candidates were from but solely on their ability. Merlin was able to get the most nervous person to relax and give their best. There was also no sexual bias.

By the end of the week Merlin was able to face Arthur without the shiver of fear he had experience when he first met him again. He was also beginning to see that Arthur had changed or at least appeared to have done. Both Gwen and Lance had been keeping an eye on their friend and then Lance decided to approach Merlin about it. 

He walked into the office on the Friday afternoon with a tea for his boss and then asked outright “Merlin what’s bothering you? You’ve not been yourself lately”

Merlin looked at Lance, but the other man could almost see the mask coning down. “Nothing I’m fine, just a busy couple of weeks”

“No it’s not that, I’ve seen you work harder than this and been OK, look if you thought something was bothering one of us you’d want to help.” Lance pleaded “Let me help you”

“Lance I told you there’s nothing, now please drop it.” Merlin snapped back.

It was the snapping that finally decided it for Lance he would make a phone call if Gwen didn’t tell him what was happening. That evening he asked Gwen once more what was going on and when she refused to tell him he decided other action was necessary.  
Gwen refused to tell him anything “I can’t Lance I promised Merlin” 

“Look if you don’t I’m going to have to call his cousin this can’t go on. A couple of times now I’ve seen Merlin physically shaking when he’s got to the office and he’s clearly not sleeping.” Lance told Gwen, he hated putting pressure on her but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Merlin won’t like it if you interfere” she told him. 

“That’s too bad” With that neither of them discussed the matter further.

The next morning was Friday and Lance took one look at Merlin and made his decision. Before had worked for Merlin as his PA he had worked for a well known writer and actor, but deciding he wanted a more settled life had decided on a move. When he told his previous boss he had been very supportive and put him in touch with his cousin Merlin. The rest was history. But the one thing Lance knew was that the cousin was very protective of Merlin and would have some idea how Lance could help if he was too busy to do anything himself. He might be able to visit Merlin over the weekend.

Once the PA had got through to his old boss Lance explained the situation to him. And when Lance mentioned that it all seemed to have started when Merlin had interviewed Arthur Pendragon the other man swore and slammed down the phone. Lance wondered what would happen next, as his old boss had been on location in Ireland when he rang him. What he hadn’t expected was for the man to turn up three hours later in his office.

Lance was working at his desk when the door burst open and there in front of him looking like thunder was his old boss. The man in front of him was in his early thirties and very good looking in a rugged way, muscular and fit. He glared at Lance and demanded “All right where is he?”

 

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you on location?” Lance asked completely flummoxed by the other mans appearance.

“You ring me and say Pendragon is on the scene and wonder why I’m here!” came the angry reply.

“Look I wanted advice I don’t know what’s going on. I just wanted a pointer not for you to leave work and turn up.” Lance said.

“I asked where he is. Where’s that bastard Pendragon, I’ll kill him, I should have done it when I found out before” the Irish accent becoming broader as the man’s temper increased.

Arthur had found his first week interesting and a challenge. The interview process fascinated him. Like his own application form the one for the apprentices was very well structured and allowed all the relevant information to be collected with the minimum of fuss. And the actual interviews were also very well structured. Who ever had been involved in compiling them clearly had a very good grasp of what was needed. Arthur had worked hard all week and now had the weekend off before going back on Monday and taking over the office without Tristan. He would also face his first Mangers meeting; there hadn’t been one in his first week due to the interviews. Over the week he discussed his new job with his sister and she found herself intrigued with Merlin Emrys and his methods of business. 

What the week had also shown him was the strength of character that Merlin Emrys had, it can’t have been easy for him to have hired his old tormentor, but he had been willing to give him a chance. Arthur had realised his presence wasn’t easy for Merlin and wished he could do more to reassure his new boss that he was truly a changed character. Now he knew the man Arthur was even more ashamed of his past actions. He even began to wonder if he had done the right thing in accepting the job, not from his side but for Merlin’s sake. Arthur threw himself into the job and hoped he could live up to the faith show him.

Friday morning saw Merlin in the labs working with Gaius on a new development, that they hoped would help the company take the next step in their programme. Dragon Enterprises was quickly becoming the UK’s foremost company in the development of green energy generation. They had long term experiments off shore with wave power, and were now looking at a hydro power system that would allow anyone near a river or stream to generate electricity without affecting the biodiversity of the water, and would be cheap enough even for small applications. It was something very close to Merlin’s heart. His work at Oxford on efficient duel fuel engines had enabled him to set up his company to continue his dream. He wanted to cut the countries reliance on large power stations and atomic power and make power generation a local green alternative to everyone. As he worked his brain cleared and the tension he had been feeling dissipated giving him peace for the first time in the last couple of weeks. 

Neither Arthur nor Merlin realised what Lances well meaning actions would trigger that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

“Calm down Gwaine, I only wanted your advice I didn’t want you to come here and beat anyone up!” Lance protested

“I don’t care what the f… you wanted, I’m not having that bastard causing problems all over again, now where is he?” Gwaine was clearly spoiling for fight Lance had never seen his former boss so worked up.

Gwen walked in at that moment “Keep your voice down Gwaine! This is a working office not some bar” she glared at Lance “Look what you’ve done now why couldn’t you keep out of it like I told you”

Gwaine turned on Gwen “You knew, you knew he was about and you didn’t tell me. What the f.. is going on”

“Nothing you need to get involved in Gwaine, Merlin has the whole situation under control. Just calm down and I’ll get Merlin here to speak to you” Gwen was clearly annoyed at what was happening.

“Like hell I don’t you know as well as me what that bastard did to Merlin and now I find out he’s working here, and you tell me to calm down!” Gwaine by now was red in the face with rage.

“Please people keep your voices down, this is an office. Now what’s going on?” Came Arthur’s voice from the door. He had heard the noise from his office and come to see what was happening.

Gwaine turned round and glared at the newcomer “And who the hell are you?” he shouted.

Arthur stepped in the office and closed the door “I’m the business manager Arthur Pendragon” he had hardly finished speaking when the first fist hit him and was quickly followed by more.

“So you’re the bastard are you, well see how you like some of your own medicine” Gwaine said as he hit the unsuspecting man.

At that moment Merlin came along the corridor he had heard the noise as he got out of the lift and ran to find out what was happening, he recognised his cousin’s voice and suspected the worst. As he opened the office door he saw what was happening “NO GWAINE” he shouted and tried to get himself between Gwaine and Arthur at the very moment that Gwaine threw his hardest punch. Gwaine realised what was happening to late and his punch hit Merlin full force to the side of his head Merlin’s head snapped round and his knees gave way.

Gwaine hadn’t been able to pull his punch and as he saw Merlin collapsed he stepped forward and caught the stunned man before he hit the ground. “Oh god no! Merlin!” the Irishman said his voice full of anguish He gentle lowered Merlin to the floor and knelt at his side. Merlin was barely conscious, he tried to focus on the man in front of him “ummmp” was all he managed to say as he fought to stay awake. Meanwhile Gwen rushed to Arthur who was sliding down the wall and onto his heals as the shock of what had happened hit in. Lance was stood his mouth agape unable to believe what had happened.

Arthur put his hand up and felt his face, he had blood splattered on his shirt his nose bleeding. Gwen got his to lean forward and press the top of his nose as she looked round to the other couple on the floor “How is Merlin?” she demanded.

Gwaine was hugging Merlin to him at the same time as trying to see the damage his fist had caused. Merlin had a red mark up the side of his face and his eyebrow was bleeding. Lance handed Gwaine a tissue to hold over the bleeding point. Merlin had managed to focus and was trying to stand, Gwaine was preventing him “Stay there Merlin please” he pleaded.

Gwen by now had collected her thoughts enough to act in a sensible manner. Turning to Arthur she asked the blond “How are you?”

Arthur looked up “Fine see to Merlin” he said he was clearly shaken but appeared to be with it but bruised. Gwen helped his up and into a chair before turning to Gwaine.

“How’s Merlin?”

Merlin looked at his friend “m fine” he said shakily “What the hell was going on” he looked up at Gwaine who was looking shocked at what he had done “What are you doing here?”

Gwaine helped Merlin onto his feet and sat him down in another chair. “Oh I’m so sorry Merl” he gasped.

Gwen took control once more “Let’s move this to Merlin’s office and then we can sort out this mess.” They all moved to Merlin’s office Merlin and Arthur sitting on the most comfortable chairs. Gwen looked at the both “Do either of you need to go to hospital?”

Arthur looked up “Not me”

Gwaine looked at Merlin “How are you bud? Are you seeing ok? I can’t believe I hit you!”

Merlin looked at Gwaine “I’m fine, except my cousin and best friend tried to knock my head off” he said sarcastically rubbing his face. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Lance looking very sheepish spoke “It’s my fault Merlin, I was trying to help, I wanted some advice on what could be wrong with you, Gwen wouldn’t tell me so I rang Gwaine. I didn’t know he’d fly here and start throwing punches” 

Merlin rolled his eyes “I told you I was ok!”

“You weren’t! you haven’t been sleeping and you kept coming into the office shaking” Lance protested “I wanted to help”

Gwen snorted “Some help you get this idiot here, look where that got us”

Gwaine looked at them all “When Lance mentioned you’d hired him” he pointed to Arthur “I saw red, I wanted to sort him years ago and you wouldn’t let me” he protested “I thought he was causing you grief again, he’s screwed you up enough!” he said to Merlin “What did you hire him for”

“That was my decision and nothing to do with you. Where were you anyway I thought you were filming in Spain”

“I was doing some location work in Ireland, I told the director I had an emergency” Gwaine said “You’re more important than any work”

Merlin looked down at Gwaine’s hands “I hope you don’t need close up of those. Go on get back I’ll speak to you later”

“No way! I’m finding out what the hell is going on, I told them I wouldn’t be back till after the weekend.”Gwaine insisted.

Merlin looked at Lance “Can you get us all a drink, I could do with something hot and sweet.” Then he looked across at Arthur “I’m sorry for this Neanderthal, are you really alright?”

“I’ve been worse, not since getting into a fight when drunk at uni but I’m ok” Arthur told his boss.

“Look Gwaine Arthur is working for me, he apologised for the past and we were working out things, this hasn’t helped. Violence doesn’t solve anything; you know my feelings on that.”

“I just don’t want to see you get that low again, I should have known something was wrong before, all those years you suffered and I didn’t know. I thought he’d wormed is way in, I won’t let anyone hurt you Merlin” Gwaine explained.

“It wasn’t your fault Gwaine, you weren’t anywhere near and even mum didn’t know, I didn’t let anyone know. Just let it go, I’m a grown man and can look after myself.” Merlin told his cousin.

Lance came in with the drinks and looked at everyone “Will someone tell me what this is all about?” he pleaded.

Arthur looked up “I bullied Merlin for years from when he was eight until he went to Oxford. I can’t tell you how ashamed I am, I told Merlin at the interview, I didn’t know he was the boss here, I certainly didn’t expect to get the job. But Merlin is a far better man than me and he gave me the chance. I made his life hell yet he was willing to give me a chance.” Arthur looked up at Gwaine “I don’t blame you for hitting me, I deserve more”

“Yes you do you bastard do you have any idea what you did to Merlin? The most kindest, gentlest man you could wish to meet. One of the professors at Oxford called me when Merlin started no one knew until then. I wanted to find you then I would have killed you, but he made me promise to leave you alone. Do you know what he said? He said you were probably unhappy and it wasn’t your fault. ”

Merlin looked up “Look it’s all in the past, let’s forget it. Lance can you find Arthur a clean shirt his is covered in blood. Now I suggest we finish this. Lance, please in future just leave things alone, you’re not my mother. It’s nearly lunch time and its Friday I suggest Arthur and Gwaine we go back to my place and have a meal and try to put the past where it belongs. Mum has gone away for the weekend with her friend. Gwen stop glaring at Lance and you to clear up what needs to be done and then you can call it a day.” Merlin turned to Gwaine, “You can drive my car, I’ve a hell of a headache coming, and if you don’t behave I might set mum on you! I won’t be able to hide this bruise from her. You are cooking lunch; I don’t think either Arthur or I am up to it. Call it an apology.”


	8. Chapter 8

As the three men entered the house Merlin took Arthur to the bathroom to clean up and Gwaine went into the kitchen to see what was about to cook. He knew full well if Hunith had gone away she would have left her son with plenty to eat. Once Arthur had cleaned up and Merlin had changed they went down to the kitchen. Merlin was determined to sort out this matter once and for all. As he went into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. Gwaine was sat in one of the chairs and Hunith was stood facing the door. She didn't look best pleased.

"What are you doing home mother?" Merlin asked.

"Well you might ask, Gloria was unwell so we called it off, we'll go when she's feeling better. Now looking at you three I'd say it was just as well. What has been going on?" she demanded. Hunith might be the kindest, gentlest person Merlin and Gwaine knew but when she got that tone in her voice they knew they were in trouble.

Merlin looked at his mother. "Nothing much mum, just a misunderstanding" he turned to the others "Come on boys lets go to the pub"

"Oh no you don't. And don't give me nothing much, I wasn't born yesterday my boy! Gwaine comes in here with bruised knuckles, not that that's new! then you two with bruises in your faces and from how Arthur walking I'd say he has a few more bruises on his chest. Now I want an explanation." Hunith folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"Look Aunty Hunith" Gwaine said in a beaten tone "It was a misunderstanding" he started to say.

"I can see that, I assume it was you that hit Merlin! at a guess I'd say by accident which suggests that he got in the way when you were hitting Arthur. And since your father told me you were on location in Ireland it much be something serious to bring you back when you are working.! "

"You don't miss anything do you" Gwaine gave his aunt a grin. "You're right"

"Well Merlin? What happened and no lies or half truths either." Hunith clearly wasn't going to let this slide.

Arthur decided to tell his boss's mother the truth. "Mrs Emrys, I'm to blame. For years I bullied your son, through juniors, seniors and college. It's something I'm ashamed of. When I went for my interview I didn't realise that Merlin was the boss, and he gave me the job, much to my surprise. When Gwaine found out he flew over and was protecting Merlin, as you guessed Merlin got in the way." Arthur looked at Hunith, he was about to speak again when she beat him to it. But she surprised them all by cuffing her son round the ear.

"You ...... Why didn't you tell me!" then she turned to Arthur "I knew he had trouble then he started school but after that he never told me" Then she turned to Gwaine and slapped him as well "And you're no better why didn't you tell me!"

"Aunty I didn't know until Merlin started Oxford and I was asked to go and speak to Merl, he kept it from me as well, I wanted to kill that creep then but Merl made me promise to leave it. I said then if ever I heard anything I'd deal with it."

"Oh so violence is the way is it? You great lump. What would that cure accept for your pride." Hunith glared at the Irishman.

Then she turned to Arthur "I'm glad you have seen the error of your ways, but why? why for so long and why my boy?"

"I don't have an excuse Mrs Emrys, I was an arrogant and self centred boy, who thought he was better than anyone else I suppose. I'm not proud of it. In fact that's why I was determined to work for Dragon Enterprises, I'd heard about then and they were so different than my father company where he rules with fear and threat of the sack" Arthur told her.

"Yes I've met your father, we had a meeting years ago, I'm sorry I didn't like him." Hunith admitted. "I can see why you were like it"

"Now Gwaine I hope you have got this out of your system?" Hunith asked her nephew.

"I won't touch him again......unless he does anything to make me. I'm not as forgiving as you and Merl" Gwaine growled.

"So I'm going to feed the other two and not you, is that it?" Hunith grinned wickedly.

"Aunty!" Gwaine growled "You can't do that!"

"Oh I can, but I won't, but I will be speaking to your mother!" she threatened.

The three men sat down with Hunith and she cooked then all a meal, by the end of the meal they were all talking although it was clear that Gwaine would probably never be friends with Arthur. But he was too frightened of his Aunt to say anymore. Once Hunith had fed them she took Arthur back to Morgana's house refusing to listen to her son, who didn't want her driving at night. "You two stay here and sort out the kitchen I won't be long" she told them firmly.

Once they were driving back Hunith continued with the conversation she had started in front of the other two. "Listen young man, I am not surprised that Merlin hired you, it's just the sort of thing he'd do. But it does explain him not sleeping well recently, he thinks I haven't noticed. But I will tell you this don't mess up because if you do you will have more than just Gwaine to deal with. My son is very important to me and if you hurt him in any way I will ruin you. I won't use physical violence, that's Gwaine's forte, but I will protect my son."

Arthur's head swung round in surprise "I understand Mrs Emrys" 

"It's either Ms Emrys or when I can trust you, Hunith, I mean what I say young man. Had Gwaine been around when Merlin was young you would never have got away with it, but they'd moved to Ireland. My Merlin is a good man, better than most and he has a lot of friends, real friends not like most people."

"I realise that Ms Emrys, and I won't let you down. I can't think of anyone who would have given me the chance your son did." Arthur admitted.

"Well were here, when you go to work on Monday I suggest you keep this all to yourself. Goodbye" Hunith waited until Arthur was out of the car before she drove home having achieved what she wanted to.

Gwaine stopped the weekend and flew back to Ireland Sunday night having also had a conversation with Hunith, his was regarding keeping secrets from her. Hunith was a gentle lady unless her son was threatened in any way, then she was a tiger, Gwaine knew better than to cross her. On Monday there was plenty of gossip flying round the factory but nothing was said by any of the four who knew what happened. Merlin had apologised for his cousin, but Arthur still thought he had got off lightly. Merlin was still wary around Arthur, but he was managing to hide his unease. Arthur wasn't surprised by either Gwaine or Hunith's reactions and he knew they both meant what they had said. Merlin also had a work with Lance and Gwen and made them make up over what happened. Lance had certainly learn his lesson and Merlin had hot sweet tea given to him on regular intervals for sometime afterwards.

Merlin was pleased with Arthur as a manager, he had introduced several new measures and also increased the overseas market for the company products. He was also popular with the apprentices, several of whom he mentored. All seemed to settle down until Gwen was approached by one of the apprentices who felt he was receiving unfair treatment from Arthur, who it seemed had refused to sign of some of his work. As part of their apprenticeship they were expected to understand the documentation surrounding the testing of products and this was the area in question. Gwen approached Arthur and asked him what he felt was the problem.

"He is consistently filling in the forms wrongly, I have had several sessions with him on a one to one basis. The last time I told him if he didn't improve I wouldn't be able to sign him off. He got upset saying his father expected him to pass through the system without problems and I told him that wasn't my concern" Arthur looked at Gwen "I won't sign off work I'm not happy with, his practical work I understand is excellent but his paperwork is slipshod and unacceptable. I have asked him if he has any issues with dyslexia and checked with his college tutors. There is nothing to suggest he is incapable he's just lazy. On one occasion he tried to pass off another boys work as his."

Gwen took the matter to Merlin who spoke to the apprentice, then arranged a meeting with both the boy and Arthur. Arthur brought the unsatisfactory work with him as he had photocopied it. In the meantime the boy's father rang Merlin and said his son was being bullied and demanded a full investigation as per company policy. This was instigated with Gwen and Merlin as well as a college tutor involved.

The whole matter was stressful for all concerned, with Arthurs job on the line he felt particularly stress, he felt he had done all he could for the apprentice and wasn't willing to back down on his standards. When the father turned up he reminded Arthur of his father in many ways. The man manage to catch Arthur alone before the meeting.

"Your Pendragon's boy aren't you?" he demanded

"I am Sir and you are?" He asked politely.

"George Sarum you are the idiot who won't sign my son off aren't you?"

"If you son is Tony Sarum then yes I am. We are about to have a meeting so I think it best we discuss it then" Arthur said unwilling to get into an argument.

"Look your father is a good friend of mine, we do alot of business together so why don't you just sign his forms and be done with it." Sarum demanded.

"I'm sorry Sir, what your relationship is with my father's company has nothing to do with this issue, I don't work for my father, now as I said shall we wait for Mr Emrys." Arthur realised then what he was up against, it was the old 'scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' culture that he so hated.

With that Merlin walked in with Tony Sarum, Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin had heard the previous remarks, there was nothing to show on his face. Arthur introduced the pair before they sat down and waited. As soon as the tutor Mr Alator and Gwen were in and introduced the meeting started.

Merlin started the meeting and explained to all of them why they were there and who they all were, he them asked Tony to tell them what his concern was.

As Tony started to speak his father butted in "My boy is being victimised" he started to say.

Merlin held up his hand "Can you let Tony speak for himself please you will get your chance. Now Tony can you please explain in your own words what you see as the problem, and don't worry this is all informal at this stage"

Tony looked at his father before speaking "Well Arthur....Mr Pendragon..... he won't sign of my work and I don't think it's fair"

"Please Tony continue to use our first names as you usually do, now do you think your work is up to the standard required and do you have copies" Merlin asked him.

Tony handed over several pieces of paper which Merlin looked at then handed to the tutor. Now these look good but are they the ones you gave to Arthur and are they your own work?" He asked gently.

Tony looked uncomfortable but nodded

"Tony I need you to answer please so we all know where we stand" this time it was Mr Alator the tutor that spoke "Think carefully before you answer".  
"Yes its my work" Tony said defiantly

Arthur handed over his copies that had been signed by both him and Tony when they were given to him. Merlin and Alator looked at them before handing everything to Tony and his father.

"The writing seems to be different in the signed ones and unsigned ones?" Merlin asked

"Sometimes my writings a bit different isn't everyone's! Look he wants to fail me, he's a bully" Tony protested.

"That's a strong allegation young man" Merlin said quietly

"So why don't you act on it and make him sign off my lads work, it's disgraceful you winning awards and all of your company on the grounds you look after your staff." Tony's father said angrily "Is it worth your reputation?"

"We do! and Merlin cares deeply about his staff, all of them" Gwen spoke for the first time "That's why we're having this meeting"

Mr Alator looked at Tony "Now Tony I'm giving you another chance, I looked after you at college and I know you pretty well I also know your writing, is this your work? Only it looks more like John Gile's to me, didn't he come here with you? If we look in his file will we find the same thing there?"

Tony looked defeated and muttered "My work is good everyone says so"

Arthur looked at Tony "Your practical work is good, look you shouldn't try to cheat, the paper work is just as important, I have tried to help you and I have also told you we will get there but it will just take longer, so why do this?"

Merlin looked at Tony "We can give you help and if it takes longer to get you through that's not a problem, but you need to be honest. So please tell us the truth and then we can forget this and work on, if your continue we will get to the bottom of it but if you are found to be lying I will have to terminate your apprenticeship.

Mr Alator jumped up "Are you calling my boy a liar? I'll have you for this"

"Mr Alator please sit down, as you know I have a hard father and I can see what happened, Tony wanted to make you proud and I suspect he also wanted to live up to your expectations of him. He tried to do that and dug a hole for himself. Don't make him suffer for that. Accept him for what he is, a very able engineer but who needs help along the way. We can still give him that help but he needs your support" Arthur sounded sincere, he really wanted to help Tony, if he could.

Tony looked at Arthur in amazement "You'd still help me?" 

"Yes I would, as long as there were no more lies and provided Merlin is happy, it is his company" Arthur looked at Merlin.

Merlin gave a slight smile before looking at Mr Sarum "Well Sir is that satisfactory for you?"

"As long as he passes and no record is made of this, but I expect him to pass on time and at the top of his group."

Arthur looked up at the ceiling but before he could answer the tutor butted in "No, there will be a record but as long as there are no more problems it will be wiped at the end of his apprenticeship and he may well not finish on time but he will do well if he works hard. I think you have to be grateful for that, Mr Emrys is within his rights to sack Tony and the fact that he is willing to keep him on speaks well for him and you should be grateful"

"I am, thank you and I'm sorry" Tony said

"Well I think it fair to let Gwen look after you from now on, but be warned she's a hard taskmaster" Merlin said

"I am willing to continue if Tony wants me to" Arthur said "I think we understand one another now"

"Well think about it Tony and let us know. In the meantime go back to work" Merlin said. "Gaius will be working with you this afternoon"

Once Tony had left the room Merlin turned to the boys father "Don't try to force your son to be other than he is, he will be a good engineer in his own time not yours" with that he turned and walked out saying as he left "Arthur can you pop to my office in a minute please.

Arthur went after Mr Alator as he stomped of down the corridor "Mr Alator, please give your son some space, I spent years trying to live up to my father's ideas and in the end it failed, so I don't speak to him at all now. I wasn't a nice person for it and I can see your son in myself. Don't lose him, support him please."

"I'll think about it" with that he turned and walked away.

Later Arthur walked to Merlin's office and Merlin handed him a coffee "I think you need that, Thank you, you handled that well. The tutor will keep it all low key. Are you really happy to continue with Tony?"

"Yes I understand him, as soon as I saw his father I understood where he was coming from and why he did it"

"OK, but make sure if you have problems in future I hear about them before it gets to his stage." he looked at Arthur a strange expression on his face "Finish your coffee here I'm off to the labs" Merlin turned and left a puzzled Arthur behind.


	9. Chapter 9

As always Merlin found peace in the labs, he realised the issue with Tony wasn’t all Arthur’s fault but wished the man had said something before it got as far as it had. It didn’t do for the company to get involved in such controversy. Merlin was well aware there were people out there waiting to shot him and Dragon Enterprises down. 

It was soon time for the Dragon Enterprise’s summer do, something his mother had started. The company had a barbeque and get together at Merlin’s house. A large marque was erected in the garden and all the staff were invited along with their significant others. It was to allow the staff to get to know one another socially and have some down time. This year Gwaine was going to be about so he would also attend. This had most of the young women, and some of the not so young ones, excited. To have a film star in their midst and an unattached one as well was causing quite a stir. 

The do started mid-afternoon when a barbeque was started up, as always there was a hog roast, in the evening there was a band and dancing. Arthur turned up with his sister for company. He had been so busy with his new job he hadn’t been dating for a while. Morgana was curious and managed to talk he brother into letting her go with him. When they arrived the do was already well underway and Arthur walked around trying to find Merlin to say hello and introduce Morgana to him. He knew they had met at the awards but this would be a more informal occasion. As they walked round he spotted Gwaine and Hunith sitting in front of them so started to make his way across. As he got closer he could see they were in deep conversation so waited for them to finish before making himself known.  
“I wish Merlin would find someone Gwaine” Hunith was saying “It would do him good to have someone to come home to besides me”

“Give him time Aunty, you know he will one day, his last foray has made him wary” Gwaine replied

“He’s twenty six already Gwaine I want him settled” Hunith said sharply

“Look I’m older and you don’t worry about me!”

“No and I’m not going to, you have a different person on your arm every time I see you. But you need to think about settling down as well.”

Arthur coughed he didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping. “Hello Ms Emrys I was looking for Merlin do you know where I might find him?”

“Oh hello Arthur, ah and this is your sister is it not, we met at the awards” Morgana held out her hand and smiled 

“I hope its better company this time Ms Emrys, my father and his associates are not much fun”

“No well, I think you’ll find Merlin in the tent speaking to some of the staff” Hunith remarked 

“Tell you what I’m going to find him, I’ll send him here” Gwaine said standing up. He clearly wasn’t happy being near Arthur. “I catch up later Aunty” with that he was gone.

Morgana smiled at Hunith “I wish father would do something like this, I have enough trouble over the Christmas do”

Hunith smiled back “I would imagine you would he doesn’t seem the type to like socialising with his employees, whereas Merlin thinks on then as friends.”

“From what my brother says I should try and get a job here” Morgan joked as he brother pulled a face,  
“No way harpy, you stay were you are.” Arthur said. “I hope you’re well Ms Emrys”

“I am, my son looks after me well, too well. “I’m off on a cruise with my sister and brother in law next week.” She looked at Arthur speculatively “Make sure he doesn’t work twenty four hours a day while I’m gone, I can’t remember when he last had a holiday”

“I had one five years ago mother! But I have two weeks off every Christmas” Merlin said from their side.

“No you don’t you spend half your time at least with Gaius discussing new ideas” Hunith retorted “You need a holiday!”  
“Hello Arthur and Morgana isn’t it” Merlin held out his hand “Nice to see you, I expected Arthur to arrive with some beauty on his arm, not that you don’t fit that description of course.” 

“Arthur seems to be too busy in his new job to date much at the moment.” Morgana told her brothers boss.

“More like I need a place of my own I’m hardly likely to bring anyone back to your’s am I. Anyway I’m looking at a flat tomorrow so I might be out of your hair soon.” Arthur said to his sister.

“Good luck with that Arthur” Merlin told him “I suppose it would be difficult dating when living with your sister”

“No more than it is when I live with you!” Hunith said “Perhaps I should find somewhere then you could find yourself someone”

Merlin looked at Arthur “Change of subject time I think have you found the drinks? Come on I’ll take you to the bar.” Once they had moved away Merlin looked at Arthur “Sorry about that, mothers for you, wanting to see me settled.”  
As they approached the bar they found Gwaine with one of his fellow actors, It was Percy Strong a man well over six foot in height and very muscular. Gwaine turned to Merlin. “Hi Merls, just in time I want to introduce you to Percy, I’ve told you all about you and he was dying to meet you.”

Percy held out his hand and as he took Merlin’s hand in his it was lost “Hello Merlin, I’ve heard so much about you” he smiled at Merlin. The look made Merlin blush.

“Can I get you a drink” Percy said with a smile

Gwaine grabbed Arthur and Morgana removing them to the other end of the bar “You leave them to it. It took me ages to talk Percy into coming with me. Leave alone to get acquainted.” He winked as he left the siblings with more of the company staff.

Arthur and Morgana were soon chatting to several other staff members when they bumped into Gwen and Lance “Hi Arthur I hope you’re having a good time.” Gwen’s attitude to Arthur had thawed somewhat since the episode with Tony Sarum. “It looks like Merlin is he seems to have found himself a hunk”

Arthur looked over where Percy was giving Merlin all his attention. It was clear the bigger man was smitten. Arthur was surprised he had no idea that Merlin was gay. “Don’t look like that Arthur it’s no secret” Gwen said “I hope you don’t have a problem with that”

“No, none at all” Arthur said.

“Well it can’t be a surprise surely, after all you were the one that outed him at school weren’t you?” Gwaine said from behind, his voice had a tinge of anger to it.   
“I did, but I didn’t realise that he was gay, it was just another angle, Christ I was a bastard wasn’t I” Arthur said “I know we thought it was funny at the time, my father was always very homophobic” he looked very shame faced.

“Well just make sure you keep your homophobia to yourself” Gwaine growled.

“You’ve got it all wrong, I’m not homophobic quite the opposite in fact” Arthur protested.

Lance glared at Arthur and was just about to say something when Morgana interrupted her voice full of anger. “Get of his back! He’s suffered more than you can imagine from homophobia, for Christ sake his own father disowned him when he came out.”

There was silence as the comment sunk in then Gwaine laughed “Well that’s rough justice Pendragon, you made Merlin’s life hell for something you should have supported him with.”

“I know, don’t you think I know that! I’ve told you all I regret what I did ad would go back and change it if I could. Merlin is a hundred times a better man than me” Arthur said.

“You’re right there” Gwaine injected.

“Alright let’s stop this now!” came Hunith’s voice “You are making a spectacle of yourselves as well as discussing my son’s affairs in public.” 

“I’m sorry Aunty” Gwaine said shame faced

“Don’t be sorry, forget your differences and be friends. If Merlin is big enough to do that so can you” Hunith told them. “Now Arthur came and let me introduce you to some people that might be able to help you. They have a rather nice place to let here in Ealdor.”

Arthur allowed himself to be led away “Thank you Ms Emrys” he muttered.  
“Hunith dear, you may call me Hunith, I’m sorry your father couldn’t support you. I always thought with Merlin that as long as he was happy I didn’t care. I’m sure your father will come round one day” she turned to Morgana “ I suspect you’d like your brother out from under your feet”


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was surprised when Gwaine had arrived with one of his fellow actors he didn’t normally bring anyone with him when he turned up at any of the company dos. In fact Merlin thought Gwaine preferred to be a free agent and always hoped to pick up someone himself while he was there. But he soon realised what his cousin was up to once he left Percy with him. At the same time Merlin couldn’t be cross, it was a long time since he’d had even a casual flirtation. Percy was very attentive and Merlin found himself enjoying the other man’s company.

They spent most of the rest of the function together only parting when Merlin went up to speak to the gathering and thanking them all for attending. Merlin felt quiet dwarfed by the larger man but it was a nice feeling, almost like being protected. Not that Merlin would have admitted to needing any protection. Percy for his part was enthralled by Merlin, the dark haired man was clearly highly intelligent but at the same time modest and very friendly. By the end of the evening Merlin had invited Percy to come to lunch the next day at his house with his mother and Gwaine. “We can get to know one another better and any friend of Gwaine’s is always welcome.”

Percy was pleased to have the chance to spend more time with the enigmatic boss of Dragon Enterprises and accepted the offer.

From where he was sitting Arthur found his eyes drifting towards the pair several times that afternoon and evening. He had to admit they looked good together but he found himself not liking the muscular man, which was strange as they had hardly spoken. His sister jabbed him in the ribs on one occasion. “Arthur stop staring at them!” she hissed

“Who? I’m not staring” he insisted.

“Yes you are, you haven’t got a crush on one of them have you, because if you have it rather looks like it’s too late, they seem very close for people who have just met.” She looked at her brother and notices the slight blush at her words “Oh my god you have! Which one?” she asked with an amused tone in her voice.

“Don’t talk rubbish Morgana” with that he got up and walked away from his sister.

Percy it seemed, unknown to Merlin had been invited by Hunith to stay at the house so when the function was over they all went back to the house and Merlin and Percy stayed up after the other two had retired for the night and chatted. The next day Hunith asked Gwaine to help her with the lunch so the two men could have more time together. By the time Gwaine and Percy headed back to location Percy had already arranged to see Merlin again. Both Hunith and Gwaine were grinning like Cheshire cats and feeling pleased with the result. 

During the week Percy rang Merlin on several occasions at work and Merlin rang the big man twice in the evenings when he knew they were filming. Even Lance and Gwen noticed and were chatting over coffee at work one day about the new person in Merlin’s life “I think it great he hasn’t gone out with anyone for ages” Gwen sounded overjoyed.

“As long as he’s ok, his last romance didn’t go to well” Lance replied “I don’t want him getting hurt again”

“For such an intelligent man he does seem to have trouble with relationships, but it was Gwaine that introduced them and he is very protective” Gwen then saw Arthur “Hello Arthur, are you looking for me?”

“No I was trying to find Merlin” Arthur replied “I went to see him earlier but he was on his mobile”

Lance grinned “I expect it was Percy” Gwen kicked him under the table and scowled.

“He’s been very busy lately I think he’s with Gaius” Gwen told him.

“Ok I’ll go down to the labs” Arthur walked of and as he did so he heard Gwen hiss at Lance “I don’t know if we should be letting other people know about them”

Lance looked round at Arthur’s retreating back “Oh I think that was obvious at the barbeque”

Arthur did find Merlin in the labs and quickly discussed an idea he wanted to try to increase exports. Merlin was happy for him to go ahead. Arthur couldn’t help but notice that Merlin seemed happier in himself, and was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Merlin and Percy together. It surprised him but he had been finding his thoughts drifting to Merlin, in a way he wouldn’t have expected, recently. He kept telling himself not to be stupid, he was the last person who Merlin would be interested in. But he did hope that his boss found happiness. He was a good man.

The romance continued for the next few months, even though the couple didn’t see each other that often. Percy’s filming kept taking him away. But Hunith was beginning to have hopes that he son had at last found someone special. Then one day Arthur glanced out of the window of his office and saw Percy cross the car park. A bit later he heard the big man talking to Lance, when Arthur saw Lance head of down the corridor a voice in Arthur’s head prompted him to get up. Picking up some paperwork in his hand he headed towards Merlin’s office. When he got there the office door was unusually shut. Arthur smirked as he stood listening it was clear to him what was going on inside so he raised his hand and knocked on the door before walking in.

Inside the office Percy and Merlin were locked in an embrace and where kissing passionately. The two men had been apart for almost two weeks and phone calls just weren’t the same. Merlin heard the knock on the door and for the first time ever regretted his open door policy as he heard the door open. He pulled away from Percy as Arthur walked in. Percy looked round to see what was the matter, it was clear he wasn’t pleased at being interrupted.

Arthur took in the scene Merlin back was to him but as his boss turned round Arthur could see Merlin’s face was flushed and his shirt had been lifted up and Percy’s large hand was on Merlin’s bare back. As Merlin moved away it was plainly clear that both men were aroused. 

“Oh sorry Merlin, I‘ll come back later. I didn’t realise you had company” Arthur said in all innocence. He smiled at the men and then turned and left. He was sure he had stopped anything further happening. He walked back to his office and sat down, he felt sick at what he had seen. Over the past few weeks he had admitted to himself that he had fallen for Merlin and wanted the chance himself, but until Percy Strong was off the scene he had no chance. The green eyed monster was beginning to eat at him. It got worse when Percy didn’t leave the office.

As soon as Arthur left Merlin walked to the door and put the do not disturb notice up and locked the door, before turning back to Percy “Now where were we?” he said with a grin. 

Percy looked at his boyfriend and gave a slow smile “Oh I think I can remember, we were in the middle of an action scene” with that he took Merlin once more into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A good hour later when Percy left the office with Merlin he had spotted Arthur at his desk. Merlin had spoken to the blonde before he and Merlin went home together. Percy wasn’t convinced that Arthur was at all sorry for what he had done in the past, he was a good judge of character and something about the blonde didn’t sit right with him. He decided to speak to Gwaine as soon as he could.

Merlin and Percy where in love, the two men had found in each other their balance. Merlin for the first time felt truly happy and was enjoying life. OK it would have been better if Percy wasn’t always traveling and away for several days at a trot but at least at the moment they were managing to see each other for at least one evening a week if not more. Percy found in Merlin a caring and gentle man who at the same time was independent and self-reliant. It had been during their third week together that Merlin had told Percy about his earlier life, and now having met the man Percy had no doubt that Merlin wasn’t even telling the whole story. Gwaine had already warned his friend but hearing it from Merlin had made Percy so angry. He couldn’t believe that anyone could be so cruel to Merlin, he had wanted to beat Arthur to a pulp but Merlin had told him the other man had changed and it was all in the past and to leave it there. 

Christmas was fast approaching and Percy was planning to ask Merlin to marry him during the holidays. He had got the ring and just needed the right time. He was nervous, in Merlin he had found a soul mate and hoped Merlin felt the same. But he realised that they were from different worlds, and although Percy’s career was going places he wasn’t as successful as Merlin. As Merlin shut down Dragon Enterprises for a fortnight over the Christmas break to give everyone the chance to be with their families Percy was planning on taking Merlin away to celebrate. He had already spoken to Hunith who was going to arrange to be with Gaius and Gwaine’s family, but she agreed to keep it quiet so it would be a surprise.

Arthur meanwhile had, a few weekends previously, moved out of his sister’s house and was renting a cottage in Ealdor. It was on the out shirts of the village and very close to work. So much so that he walked in most days. He still went to his sisters most Sundays for lunch and it was on one such occasion when Morgana asked Arthur what was wrong, she had noticed he was getting moody.

Arthur looked at his sister before replying “I’ve fallen in love” he admitted

“Oh that’s great when am I going to meet him?” Morgana was pleased she wanted to see her brother happy.

“You already have, the trouble is he’s going out with someone else” Arthur admitted “I don’t know what to do about it. The man he’s with isn’t good enough for him, we have far more in common”

Morgana looked at her brother in surprise “And so, win him off his other guy. Come on Arthur don’t give up you’re a Pendragon we get what we want remember. Who is it?”

Arthur thought for a moment before answering his sister, they were alone as Leon had gone to speak to a friend on the phone. “It’s Merlin Emrys” he admitted “The guy he’s dating is that actor he met at the barbeque. But he could do better than that! Even on a professional level we’d work. Merlin is the brains and really knows his stuff but with my business knowledge I could make that company fly.” Arthur said passionately “He’s so damn good looking, as soon as I found out he was gay I wanted him, hell I wanted him before that but thought he was straight”

“Arthur to be honest I think you’re on a loser with your history, you need to forget it” Morgana felt sorry for her brother he clearly had it bad.

“We’ve gone past that Morgs, I know with that guy out the way we’d be together. I just know it” Arthur protested

“Well if you really think that way then you’ll have to try to push this actor guy out of the picture won’t you. If there’s anything I can do let me know. After all I know all Uther’s contacts” Morgana was typical Pendragon and was willing to do anything to win. Her brother was very special to her he was all she really had, her relationship with her father was purely business, their personal relationship had always been strained. She wanted to see her brother happy.

Arthur spent his evenings doing as many on line searches as he could on Percy, trying to find anything he could use against him. It seemed he was the third son of ordinary parents with nothing remarkable about any of them. He couldn’t seem to drag up any dirt he could use. But he wasn’t willing to give up that easily. Then he had an idea that might just work he started to make some phone calls.

With the ring in his pocket Percy found he couldn’t wait and it wasn’t long when during a date Percy got down on one knee, as they finished their meal “Merlin I know we haven’t known each other long but you are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Merlin couldn’t believe it, he loved Percy and couldn’t think of anyone better to spend his life with “Oh Yes! Percy I would love to marry you” he flung himself into his boyfriend’s arms. 

When they got back and told Hunith she was overjoyed and immediately rang everyone one she could think of. Gwaine rang as soon as he heard and demanded to be best man. It was midnight before they all went to bed. Percy spent the night with Merlin and the couple couldn’t be happier and spent the night making love and talking.

On the Monday the office was agog about the news and all but one was delighted to hear the news. Gwen cried and hugged Merlin, she had been told the day before but had kept it secret so Merlin could announce the news. His ring was looked at by everyone and not much work was done that day.

Arthur was devastated he had to act quickly if he was to stop Merlin. Arthur knew deep in his heart that he was supposed to be the one marrying Merlin, and he wouldn’t let the other man make such an awful mistake, he was going to bring his plans forward. Arthur continued to work hard both at work and on his other plans. He had gained several new contracts for the company and was rapidly making a name for himself. Even Gwen and Lance were warming to him. It was a few days before the works Christmas do when Merlin received a visitor to the office. Just after she left Arthur turned up with some paperwork for Merlin. 

“Merlin I’ve brought those contracts for you to sign” As Arthur stopped speaking he noticed that Merlin was looking shocked and upset, he was holding some papers in his hand. “Are you alright?” he asked his boss.

Merlin looked up at Arthur it looked like he was almost in tears “I have to go” he muttered and got up and left the office clutching the paperwork in his hand.

Arthur watched him go a satisfied smirk on his face, he hated to hurt Merlin but knew it was for the best. He followed Merlin out of the office and saw Lance come round the corner “I think Merlin might have had some bad news I went to give him the contracts to sign and he looked shocked. When I spoke to him he rushed out the office”

Lance looked at Arthur “Which way did he go?” he asked

“Towards the stairs, shall we go after him?” Arthur sounded concerned.

“I’ll go, can you answer the phone if it rings please” Lance said as he ran towards the stairs not waiting for a reply. “Ring Gwen and get her to follow me.”

Lance ran down the stairs and found his boss leaning on his car. He looked absolutely distraught “Wants the matter Merlin?” 

Merlin looked at Lance and didn’t say a word but he took his engagement ring off and threw it across the car park. Then a tear fell down his cheek “It was all lies Lance, all lies”

Lance looked at Merlin unsure what to do or say as Gwen came towards them in time to see the ring fly towards her, Gwen bent and picked it up and rushed to Merlin’s side. Hearing what her friend said to Lance she waved Lance away and stood in front of Merlin and grabbed his hands.

“What’s happened Merlin?” Merlin gave her the papers in his hand as he spoke.

“I had a visitor she said she was Percy’s girlfriend, she was six months pregnant, She found one of my messages on his phone” he looked up at Gwen “Why……why did he do this to me……I thought he loved me.” 

Gwen glanced at the papers, they were photocopies of photos of a woman and Percy as well as several other documents that seemed to back up the woman’s story. Gwen got her car keys out of her pocket “Come on Merlin I’m taking you home, then we will sort this out” 

Merlin followed her blindly he was too shocked and upset to do more. Neither of them noticed Arthur watching out of his office window a look of satisfaction on his face. Part one of his plan was underway. All he had to do now was wait before going to the next stage. Merlin would thank him one day, he knew he would.

Gwen got Merlin home and sat down with a cup of hot sweet tea before she started to ask what happened.

“I told you a woman arrived and asked to see me, she said it was important and private. I asked to come up to my office. She said her name was Sophia Tirmor and that she had been living with Percy for the past year she said she had found one of my messages on Percy’s phone”

“But Merlin he’s gay!” Gwen protested “there must be some other explanation she was lying”

“She said he was bi, Gwen she was six months pregnant, she said he had moved out because he didn’t want children but had still been keeping in touch. She gave me those pictures and a copy of the lease they had on the flat they shared, she even had the results of a DNA test she’d had done. ” Merlin crumpled into a heap and sobbed “I’m such a fool”

“Merlin think this through Gwaine introduced you, he wouldn’t have done that if the man was already attached” Gwen protested “You need to talk to him, give him chance to explain”

“No Gwen, it’s over…….I can’t ……I can’t see him I LOVE HIM! ………..I just can’t it would hurt me to much” Merlin sobbed

“Then I’m going to!” Gwen insisted “This has to be sorted, you can’t just accept some random girl’s word for it, and these photocopies are very rough they could be forged. He’s a film star Merlin they attract all sorts of strange people. At least let me speak to Gwaine” Gwen insisted

Merlin got up and walked to his room and shut himself in, Gwen wanted to follow him but decided to let him be and contact Gwaine. So she went back to the living room and dialled Gwaine’s number it was answered by a member of the film crew. Gwen left a message to ask Gwaine to phone her urgently and told the message taker that Gwaine would be very upset if the message wasn’t passed to him as it concerned his cousin.  
Gwaine rang back within ten minutes demanding to know what was up. Gwen explained what had happened,

“That’s a load of balls, Percy has been set up I was working with him six months ago and there was no girl on the scene, in fact there hasn’t’ been a girl for years since Perc came out, and before that they were beards. Give me Merl” Gwaine insisted swearing as he did so.

Gwen went to Merlin’s room and knocked on the door and called to Merlin, she could hear him sobbing so she opened the door “Merlin please speak to Gwaine” she handed the phone to the distressed man and left the room. Some twenty minutes later Merlin came out and handed Gwen her phone 

“Gwaine wants to talk to you”

Merlin went back into his room. Gwen took the phone “Well Gwaine, will you tell me what’s going on?”

“I will be there later this evening I’m only filming in London, I will contact Percy and let him know what’s going on. Look after Merlin for me Gwen. He’s been set up I swear, there is no way I’d have introduced then. Percy is a friend, almost a brother. I’ve contacted Aunty Hunith, she’s on her way home. I’ll kill the bastard who did this. Merlin doesn’t need this he’s too good to have this pain.”

“But what I can’t work out is why, why would anyone do this?” Gwen asked him

“I don’t know Gwen, this industry is full of creeps and people out for what they can get but as far as I know Percy hasn’t told anyone, he wanted to protect Merlin from the press, I can only think it got out from your end.” Gwaine surmised.

“Well Merlin didn’t keep it a secret I’ve never seen him so happy” Gwen explained “Gwaine we’ve got to sort this and soon, if Percy is guilty I’ll never forgive him.”

“I’ll do more than that, but Gwen he’s innocent I know it. He loves Merlin, bloody hell he’s been besotted with him from the first. I’ve never seen him so happy, whoever planned this is clever but there is no way Percy knocked anyone up, even drunk!” Gwaine paused “Look I’ve got to go, see you later”

Hunith arrived half an hour later from her shopping trip to Camelot she immediately went to see Merlin then came out and sat with Gwen. “He’s resting Gwen. I understand Gwaine is coming back with Percy. I hope that boy hasn’t deceived Merlin. I liked him he was good for Merlin, they were so good together. Can I see the paperwork?” Hunith held out her hand. She may have phrased it as a question but Gwen knew she had no choice. Hunith was fiercely protective of her son and it would be a brave person to cross her.

Hunith got out her glasses and moved to the window for better light. After several moments she looked at Gwen “These photos are strange, I think they’ve been made up. As for the letters and results they may not be genuine. It will be interesting to see what Percy has to say.”

A bit later Hunith went to check on Merlin and came back to say he was asleep. “It’s strange how Merlin can be so strong when it comes to his company but so ……” she paused “I was going to say weak emotionally but that’s not true”

“I know what you mean Hunith, he will fight for anyone else but I think he feels …. He’s not worth any ones love. He always seems surprised when people like him. It’s been so long since he’s let anyone get as close as Percy has, in fact I think he never has. He told me that they were soul mates” Gwen looked at Hunith. “Do you want any help? If Gwaine and Percy are coming I should think they will be hungry.”

“Don’t you want to be getting home to your man?” Hunith asked

“Lance will come here if I’m not back before he finishes work, that’s ok isn’t it?”

“Of course it is, you’re both very good friends, but it might be best if Merlin gets to see Percy with as few others about as possible, he does have his pride and I should think that’s taken a battering already. I know you mean well Gwen and I will let you know what happens but…”

Gwen smiled at Hunith “You’re right as soon as Lance gets here I’ll go. I think you’d better have this” She took Merlin’s engagement ring from her pocket. “Merlin threw it across the car park.” She explained.

Hunith took it and looked at it “Well it’s not damaged, you know I really don’t think Percy is guilty” she said no more. But she had seen the inscription on in inner surface of the ring. It was obviously private but she couldn’t help but think someone who had engraved ‘my soul mate, my love, my everything’ would be a deceiver.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGES TO WARNINGS PLEASE READ TAGS

Lance arrived at five fifteen and Gwen went back with him and Left Hunith with her son. It was eight before Gwaine and Percy arrived. Percy looked as bad as Merlin. Hunith sat him in the kitchen as Gwaine went in to see Merlin.

As Gwaine walked in Merlin’s room he mentally squared his shoulders for what was to come. The man on the bed was more than just his cousin, he was his best friend and hated to think what the man was going through. “Hi Merls” he said as he sat on the bed “I came as soon as I could, we’ll get this sorted I promise”

Merlin looked up at his cousin before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Once he was sat next to Gwaine he looked at the other man “I’m nothing but trouble to you and the others, I can’t even sort my own life out.” He sounded so miserable “I should be used to it by now, I’m not meant to have a ‘normal’ relationship. It always goes bottoms up”

“Merlin please…… you’re the nicest man I know and my best friend, you have to believe me when I say Percy is innocent, I wouldn’t have introduced you otherwise”

“Sorry but it doesn’t look like that to me. You didn’t talk to her Gwaine she was distraught, what Percy did was wrong no child should be abandoned, why didn’t he tell me he had an unborn child on the way after all it was conceived before we met.” Merlin’s voice was flat and expressionless.

“Merl he was filming with me six months ago we were in Spain! I’m going to check out all the paperwork tomorrow. I will get to the bottom of this”

“Don’t bother, it’s over Gwaine.”

“Merl Percy wants to talk to you, please hear him out, he’s gutted….. he loves you. Please speak to him” Gwaine pleaded “He came with me……please”

Merlin looked at Gwaine in shock “He’s here! I can’t Gwaine I can’t” Merlin dragged his hands through his hair, his eyes were wide and full of panic.

“You can’t run away Merl, Come on speak to him, hear him out” Gwaine pleaded “I’m going to get him”

“No! no in here, I can’t not here!” Merlin was really panicking.

“Ok where? Your office?” Gwaine asked realizing that perhaps the bedroom wasn’t the most sensible place.

“Will you stay?” Merlin asked his cousin.

“Merlin I don’t think that would be right I will stay around but not in the room, you have to allow him his chance to answer what has been said. Don’t throw away what you have on someone else’s say so. If it turns out this woman is telling the truth I’ll cut his balls off and make him eat them. I promise you” Gwaine said “Come on Merl you always give people a chance”

Merlin stood up and went and washed his face in the on suite before looking at Gwaine. “Ok send him to the office”

Gwaine went to the kitchen and looked at Percy “He’ll speak to you, I his office. Go careful Percy and leave if he asks you” he patted Percy on the shoulder.

Percy walked through to the office and walked in to find Merlin looking out of the window, his back to his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and unsure what to say stood there in silence for a moment. When it was clear Merlin wasn’t going to speak Percy made the first move. “Merlin ……. I don’t know what to say except it isn’t true I swear. I have only once had sex with a woman and I was eighteen, I wanted to see if I really was gay, to prove it to myself I suppose. I’ve never lived with a woman either.” He waited to see if Merlin would speak but the silence continued. “Please Merlin I love you, I can’t bear this, I wouldn’t hurt you” he stepped closer and went to touch Merlin when the smaller man turned round. Merlin had a single tear running down his face.

“I want to believe you, I thought we were happy …… now I don’t know ….if it’s not true why would someone do this? Answer me that!” Merlin demanded

“I don’t know! I wish I did. I’ve only known you a short while but I know I want you in my life forever, you can’t …… please don’t do this …… let me prove it isn’t true” Percy put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and went to hug him “Please babe I can’t lose you”

Merlin jerked back “Don’t!” he looked at Percy “Please don’t touch me, prove it, prove it’s not true otherwise we can’t be together. If you have a child unborn or otherwise they need you! You can’t abandon them, I can’t live with that, a child deserves to be recognized at least. If it is true you should have told me!” Merlin swallowed he looked up at Percy his face full of hurt “I want to believe you, you have no idea how much I want to.”

Percy put his hands down by his side “I’ll prove it somehow, I have to ……… please Merlin let me hold you ………….. please” he begged

“That’s not fair, I can’t I’m sorry I can’t not until I know …… please go ..please” Merlin turned to the window it was clear to Percy that Merlin as crying he couldn’t leave him like that so he stepped forward and pulled Merlin to his chest then turned the other man round until they were face to face. Putting his arms round Merlin he let the other man sob into him. Percy rested his chin on the top of Merlin’s head and took a deep breath.

“I would never hurt you Merlin, I swear and I’ll prove it I don’t care what it takes or how long” he kissed the top of Merlin’s head. Merlin pulled away so Percy walked out the room. Once back in the kitchen he looked at Hunith “I’m innocent Ms Emrys and I will prove it, please look after him for me” his eyes full of unshed tears he walked out the house. 

Gwaine looked at Hunith “I’ll go with him, can you let me know how Merlin is, I’ll come if you need me, anytime.”

“Go with your friend Gwaine, and get to the bottom of this please. Don’t worry Merlin is strong enough to cope”

After the two men had left Merlin came out to the kitchen and hugged his mother “It will be ok Merlin I know it will” Hunith told her son.

Merlin had a sleepless night but returned to the office the next morning, although no one besides those involved knew what was happened it was noted that Merlin was not wearing his ring, it wasn’t mentioned Merlin was popular with the workforce and they were loyal to him.

The last day of work before the fortnight shut down the works Christmas party was held. Merlin went and managed to hide his heart break from all but his closest friends. As usual it went off well and all the staff were looking forward to their break. It was the twentieth of December and no one would need to return to work until the second of January. The next afternoon Merlin had a call from Gwaine, after four days of searching they had been unable to confirm or deny the DNA results as the information was confidential and they need the mother’s permission before information could be released. Although the department did confirm that tests could be done on an unborn child. Then they then got one of the computer boffins at the studios to look at the pictures he was convinced that they were composites made up and photocopied to try and hide the fact. They were trying to trace the woman. Percy was paying a private investigator to try to trace her. They did have proof that the document showing the lease of the ‘joint’ property was a fake.

Merlin started to allow himself to hope, but he refused to see Percy again, it was just too painful for him. As his mother was away for Christmas and he couldn’t face going to a family occasion Merlin stayed at home much to his mother’s dismay. On December 22nd Merlin was in his home office checking work emails when he found an invite to go to visit one of the companies they had just signed a major export deal with in Germany. The invitation was for both him and Arthur, who had dealt with most of the correspondence with the firm. As the invite was for the 3rd January Merlin texted Arthur to see if he wished to go. On receiving a yes he accepted for both of them. 

Arthur was spending the holiday period with his sister and brother in law in Austria skiing. They were already there when the invite came though so Arthur made arrangements to fly from Austria rather than go home first. It made more sense as well as being cheaper. He was feeling more positive about securing a relationship with Merlin, after all he knew Percy was out of favor. He could use the trip to Germany to try to push his own courtship plans. He said as much to his sister who remained supportive of her brother. Morgana was to take any extra baggage home with her. He got to Germany two days ahead of Merlin and spent the time looking around and making plans.

On the twenty seventh of December Gwaine turned up at Merlin’s and asked him to go with him to London and the Private investigator’s office where they would met Percy, the PI had tracked down Sophia. Merlin was reluctant to go but in the end gave in. Seeing Percy again was hard but he needed closure. Sophia was in the office when they arrived. She was defiant and unrepentant about what she had done and had only agreed to meet Merlin again if action was taken against her. It seemed she had been hired to go to see Merlin. Sophia’s boyfriend and the baby’s father had been killed in a car accident and she was paid five thousand pounds to lie to Merlin and another five thousand in three months if Merlin and Percy were split up for good.

She had no proof as she had been paid cash and didn’t even know the person who had paid her. All the details had been worked out over the phone and the caller had a withheld number. All Sophie could say was that it was a female who had contacted her. The photocopies had been put through her letterbox. She admitted she had never seen Percy before except on the screen. She had gone with the PI to the place where the DNA had been done so they would confirm the details. She had had a DNA test done for insurance and the father was not Percy but her dead boyfriend. She showed Merlin the original.

Once Sophia had left Merlin sat stunned and unsure where that left him. He had convinced himself that he and Percy were finished. He hadn’t believed Percy and felt awful about that. Gwaine took the two men to his flat in London. Once there he made the two men a drink and left them and went for a walk.

As they sat opposite each other feeling uncomfortable it was Percy that spoke first “I don’t blame you Merlin, it looked bad, but I hope we can get together again”

Merlin looked up “I didn’t trust you I’m sorry I should have. I was wrong”

“Babe I don’t care, I just want you back in my life, I can see what happened and I would have been the same.” Percy stood up and went to Merlin “Please be with me again that’s all I ask I love you Merlin. I just wish I knew who and why. Because whoever it was might try something else and I can’t bear to lose you” he sat by Merlin who looked up at him.

“How can you forgive me just like that?” Merlin asked “You could find someone better than me, I don’t deserve you” Merlin’s lower lip quivered as he spoke.

“No Merlin it is I who don’t deserve you, you are the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met how you can be related to Gwaine I will never know” Percy tried to lighten the mood. Then he leant forward and kissed Merlin gently “I would go through it all again if I had to, as long as in the end I got my man”

Merlin put his arms round Percy and hugged him. They sat there just enjoying being close to each other until Percy spoke Merlin once more “Will you wear my ring again?”

Merlin looked at Percy very serious once more “Do you think we should wait? I love you but I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I will wait as long as you want Merlin, but wearing my ring won’t stop that. We can wait to marry but I want the world to know you’re mine. In fact I want to tell the world this time. Are you ready for that? I know I’m not a major star but there will be interest are you ready for that?” Percy asked.

“I am, I just don’t want to ever take it off again, I want this to be forever and I want you to be sure. Do you think we need to wait longer I don’t want you to rush into anything you might regret” Merlin insisted all his insecurities coming to the fore.

As Merlin finished talking Gwaine came in the door making as much noise as he could “Hi Guys I’m here can I come in, only I don’t want to have to wash my eyeballs out”

“Come in you idiot, it’s your home” Merlin shouted back

“Have you guys made it up?”

“We will once Merlin accepts I love him and I’m not changing my mind.” Percy said.

Gwaine cuffed Merlin round the ear “You numpty, I’ve told you before you’re loveable. In fact if I wasn’t straight and your cousin I’d marry you.”

Percy took Merlin’s hand and put the ring back on. “We will make it Merlin, no one will pull us apart, and this will make us stronger.” He kissed Merlin “My Christmas present” he paused “I was going to take you away for Christmas, will you go away with me. I booked a hotel in Paris from Christmas eve until the second of January.”

“I’d love to” he face changed as he remembered something “But I have to be in Germany on the 3rd we’ve been invited to look round a company we’ve just got a contract with.”

“That’s no problem you can fly from Paris, you’re half way there.” Percy smiled.

“Who’s the we?” Gwaine asked.

“Arthur has been invited as he set up the deal. I’m meeting him there as he is away as well. Why do you ask” Merlin looked up at Gwaine.

“I don’t like that guy, you be careful Merl, we don’t know who set Percy up yet” he said

“It’s a business trip Gwaine, he’s my business manager. I’ve told you he’s changed. Don’t be paranoid it was a woman we know that. Anyway we might be in the same hotel but we’ll be looking round factory’s most of the time and having boring business meals.” Merlin insisted then he looked at Percy “You have no problem do you?”

Percy looked uneasy “I don’t trust him either Merlin, but as you say it’s a business trip”

“You two! I’m not a damsel that needs protecting you know!” 

Percy took Merlin home and they spent the time until they went to Paris together rebuilding their relationship. Gwaine and Percy met up one day and both expressed their concern about Arthur Pendragon but decided there was little they could do. Once Merlin had made up his mind he was stubborn and there was no changing it.  
The break in Paris over Christmas gave the two men the chance totally mend the cracks in their romance. They were once again happy with each other and determined to let nothing separate them again. As there holiday finished Percy had to go on location leaving Merlin to travel on to Germany. The big man made Merlin promise to phone at least once a day and to not let Arthur intimidate him at all. It was a promise that Merlin had every intention of keeping.  
Merlin was met at the airport by his host Hans Smitt a pleasant man in his forties, they were soon at the hotel and found that Arthur had checked in an hour earlier. Hans apologized for not being able to accommodate them at his house but he still had family staying from the holidays. Once he had got them settled in he left them to it and would collect the next day. The two men shared a table at the hotel for their evening meal. It was then that Arthur noticed that Merlin was once again wearing a ring. Quickly masking his emotions he told Merlin he was pleased to see he had settled his difficulties with Percy.

“Oh yes, a storm in a tea cup” Merlin said refusing to be draw on the subject. They soon went their own ways and retired ready for their busy few days ahead. The next few days gave them very little time as they toured the factory and met with the directors as well as meeting various other potential clients. But Merlin phoned Percy every night and they spoke for at least an hour, they also texted each other when they could. The evening before they were due to fly back to England was free and they both decided to take it easy in the hotel. After having a leisurely meal they went to the bar for a couple of drinks. Merlin was on his second brandy and feeling mellow when Arthur asked him if he was happy being back with Percy.

“Yes very, why do you ask?”

“I hope you don’t mind me saying Merlin but he doesn’t seem your type, you have so little in common and his trade is hardly a secure one or one where relationships last” Arthur sounded sincere

“Our differences are what I like, he is a good man and I couldn’t ask for better.” Merlin was feeling more expressive than normal the alcohol making him open up far more than he usually would “He is my soul mate”

Merlin didn’t see Arthur expression as the blonde turned his head to pick up hos drink. By the time he’d turned back round he had hidden his feelings behind a mask. “I wish I had been quicker asked you out, we have so much in common I think we would have been good together. But I thought it was too soon”

Merlin looked surprised “I wouldn’t have thought I was your type” 

“Oh yes, I don’t suppose you’d reconsider would you?”

 

“Sorry Arthur I don’t wish to be rude but even if I didn’t have Percy, I wouldn’t have gone out with you, too much history” Merlin tried to be calm, he felt very awkward. “I think I’ll turn in, it’s an early start tomorrow” Merlin said looking at his watch.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you feel uncomfortable let me make amends Just one more drink? It’s my turn” Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled “Ok one more but that’s my lot, I’ll just go to the boys room.”

Merlin came back and found a drink in front of his seat he picked it up and savored it “I like a good brandy, but I’m a bit of a light weight” Merlin had drank half his glass when he started to feel light headed. “I think I best leave this I’m sorry but I’ve had enough, bit wozzy.”

Arthur smiled “No problem I’ll get you to your room.”


	13. Chapter 13

The men stood up and Arthur helped Merlin to the lift. By now Merlin was hardly able to stand he felt awful. He knew it wasn’t the brandy alone and was scared about what was about to happen, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to do anything other than be dragged along. Once they got to Merlin’s bedroom door Arthur rummaged through his pockets before finding the key and opening the door. He dragged Merlin to the bed and put the partial conscious man on the bed then lifted his legs on so Merlin was completely on the bed. Arthur took of his jacket and then looking at Merlin once more he took the younger man’s face in his hands and kissed the sleeping man “You have no idea how I have wanted to do that my love”

Getting no response he stood up and then started to remove Merlin’s suit “We don’t what that getting creased do we” he said and continued to undress the by now unresponsive man. Once Merlin was totally naked Arthur laid him out carefully and stood and started at the body in front of him. He smiled affectionately at his prize “My Merlin, you were always mine, you were meant for me. I am the only one who can give you what you need, you will come to see that.” Arthur rubbed his hands across the naked form in front of him and then bent down and placing his mouth on Merlin’s neck he sucked and nibbled until it was red and bruised Arthur repeated the act in several places over Merlin’s chest than stood up and looked at his handy work. “Your mine all mine” Then he covered over the naked form with great care, looking at his handy work he smiled. He kissed Merlin’s unresponsive month once more then placed a gag between Merlin’s teeth and tied it tight. Then he went to the door and called out.

Then taking Merlin’s phone from his jacket read some of the messages Merlin had sent before using it to text Percy “Very tired Love you see you tomorrow M” Percy would have no idea the message hadn’t come from Merlin. As Arthur put down the phone the door opened and his sister entered the room.

“All went well I hope?” she asked looking down at Merlin. Then she looked at her brother “I told you I’d help you didn’t I, such a pity my first plan didn’t work. Stupid Bitch.”

“It should have” Arthur told his sister “I heard everything, it was pure luck that with both our office windows open I could hear everything. She did her best.”

“That’s why I won’t get the first payment back” Morgana told her brother. “It should have been enough, I’ll sort out that cousin once Merlin is yours”

Arthur looked at Merlin a sad expression on his face “I wish this could have been done another way, I want him to love me not hate me”

“He will brother, remember what I told you Pendragon’s always win.” She walked up to Merlin and forcing his mouth open she dripped in some more fluid then rubbed Merlin’s neck so he swallowed it. “Wait for half an hour and he will willingly give you what he want.” Turning to Arthur she smiled “I would do anything for you, you know that don’t you?”

Arthur smiled at his sister “I know you always have”

“Once you have Merlin and his company I will take out Uther, together we will become huge. I have already spoken to Morgause and she will remove Leon when the time comes, such a pity but he is to soft, to noble”

Morgana seemed to have no scruples about having her husband killed. Sometimes she scared her brother, but he knew she was the one who got things done and he loved her and trusted her. They had both inherited their father’s ability to get what they wanted from life, come what may but Morgana was harder than he was and far more controlled and focused. Arthur looked at Merlin with an expression of regret, he didn’t want to hurt Merlin, he had done too much of that already.

Morgana noticed her brothers look “Don’t get soft on me Arthur. I promise you it’s the only way.” Morgana went across to Merlin and taking his arm form under the duvet checked his pulse “He will be ready soon” then she noticed the ring on Merlin’s ring finger “He doesn’t need that” with that she went to take the ring off and as she did so Merlin clenched his fist.

Morgana forced his hand opened and forced the ring from his finger as she did Arthur heard a crack and stepped forward “Be careful you’re hurting him”

Morgana smiled “Don’t worry a broken finger can soon be sorted, you don’t want him carrying someone else’s ring, he’s yours now” she rubbed her hand down Merlin’s face. “Once you’ve taken him we’ll get him out of here to somewhere safe” she smiled at her brother “Enjoy yourself” with that she walked out the room turning as she reached the door. “I’ll get the car sorted and then wait in your room”

Once his sister was gone Arthur sat next to Merlin on the bed. He was beginning to wonder if this was the right way, but he knew he would be better for Merlin than the actor, they had so much in common and Arthur genuinely believed he was a far better partner and lover. So he carefully removed the gag from Merlin’s mouth. Taking Merlin injured had in his he kissed it then moved to kiss Merlin’s lips once more. He knew Merlin had had a mixture of drugs that would increase his libido, decrease his inhibitions and give him hallucinations. He wasn’t surprised therefore as kissed Merlin and moved his hand over Merlin’s body that the other man began to respond. 

The moans Merlin made went straight to Arthur’s groin and he quickly went to lock the door and undress before continuing to stimulate the man on the bed. Merlin wasn’t sure what was happening to him he opened his eyes but it was all a blur he could see a man above him and feel hands rubbing his body. It felt good and he knew in his mind it must be Percy, who else would be with him in bed. He put his arms round the other man’s shoulders and pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss, something wasn’t right but he no longer cared he needed and wanted his man’s body.

Arthur was getting more and more aroused, the man he had wanted was his and wanted him, He continued to stimulate the man beneath him and it wasn’t long before he could wait no longer, he quickly prepared the man beneath him before he started to pound into Merlin as he got closer and closer to orgasm. As he began to see white stars with the intensity of the feeling he was brought back down to earth as Merlin shouted out Percy’s name as he too reached his climax.

Arthur pulled away and looked down at the wrecked man beneath him as he saw red, how dare Merlin shout another man’s name at such a moment. In that second he lost it and started to punch Merlin over and over again. Then as he realised what he was doing he looked at the battered body beneath him and started to cry. He put his arms round the other man and pulled him into a hug “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry my love but you should have done that” he sobbed.

Merlin teetering on the edge of consciousness from the drugs and beating had no idea what was happening, why had Percy hit him? and why was Arthur now holding him. Arthur started to kiss him once more, the pain deadened by the drugs Merlin started to respond once more. Arthur found himself wanting to make Merlin feel better and it wasn’t long before he was once more aroused. But this time he pulled Merlin down the bed and started to use the other man’s mouth to pound into. Arthur wasn’t sure what was happening to him but it was like having all his fantasy’s in one go. Something in the back of his brain was telling him that Merlin wouldn’t be able to call out any ones name this way, and it would mean the raven haired man was his and his alone. Once Arthur was spent he cradled Merlin in his arms. Merlin was truly his now. 

After Arthur had calmed down he carried Merlin into the bath and washed the barely conscious man and led him on the bed in some towels, then had a shower. Once he was dressed he started to dress Merlin, before going to his own room and collecting Morgana. Morgana entered the room and smiled “I hope you enjoyed yourself”

Arthur looked at Merlin and smirked “I did” then his face fell “He called out his name” Arthurs face twisted in hate “I hit him them made him mine….. He’s all mine”

Morgana smiled at her brother “He’ll soon forget anyone but you” she put her hand on her brother’s shoulder “Don’t get upset, he’s yours now I promised him to you remember”

Arthur looked at his sister and once again for a brief moment doubted what he was doing. He remembered when he had had treatment before and had realized what he had been doing, how disgusted with himself he had been. Arthur also knew that the past year or two had been good, he had taken his tablets and been coping well, then Morgana had returned to his life. He loved his sister dearly but for a brief moment he wondered whether he should have listened to his sister. Morgana seeing his doubts quickly reassured him “We’re together Arthur, no one can stop us” Morgana had plans and she didn’t want her own brother ruining them. “Come on pack all his things and we’ll get them down stairs to the car. Then we’ll take Merlin with us. We will be together, Merlin’s all yours now, he loves you Arthur, he will do anything for you, just like you will do anything for me, we will always have each other Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS CHANGED TO M RATING. RAPE AND PHYSCOTIC BEHAVIOURSBY SOME CHARATERS INCLUDED  
> .......................................................................................................................................................................


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape scene caused some upset but although there is some bad language and post rape care and emotions in the rest I hope I will cause no more offense. I found the scene hard to write but it need to go in. Full explanation of Arthur's change of character will be fully explained during the rest of the story. Thank you to everyone who had commented even those who dislike what I have done
> 
> ................................................................................................................................................................................

Morgana went down to the car leaving Arthur with Merlin. Taking some of the bags with her she came back to Merlin’s bag as she left the room she pulled the door closed behind her not noticing that it didn’t click shut. Morgana had decided to take the cases down herself as she didn’t want to let Arthur out of the room without her, he appeared too unreliable at the moment. It had taken her sometime to get him to this point and she wasn’t willing to risk his behavior in public without her. 

 

Percy had just got off the plane in Munich and had switched on his phone and read the text Merlin had sent an hour before he was puzzled if not a bit worried, it was only a few hours previously when he had rung Merlin and arranged to go to Germany from location in Spain so he could fly back with Merlin. He had even managed to get a nearby seat intending to get Arthur to use that one so he could sit with Merlin. Merlin had been very excited at the prospect of seeing Percy, Merlin had even told his lover that he was going to get away from Arthur as early as he could by pleading tiredness and wait in the hotel room. Percy had been missing Merlin dreadfully, in just the few months they had been seeing each other Percy had fallen hard and fast. He never thought he would find anyone he loved as much as he did the raven haired man. He had a lot to thank Gwaine for. Percy immediately got a taxi to get to the hotel as quickly as he could, he only had hand luggage as most of his stuff was going back with the film crew.

 

Percy arrived at the hotel as Morgana was taking her brothers bag down to the car. As soon as he arrived at the hotel he went up to Merlin’s room Merlin had given him the room number. Getting to the room he noticed the door was slightly ajar and he could hear voices from inside. Listening he was chilled by what he heard. It was Arthur’s voice. “You heard Morgana, we will be so good together my darling, I’m sorry I hurt you but I will make it up to you. ”

Percy quietly opened the door and looked in he saw Arthur sat on the bed his back towards the door. But he could also see Merlin led on the bed, the bed was a mess and Merlin didn’t seem to be moving. Percy knew something was wrong. He stepped forward closing the door behind him. As the door closed Arthur turned round and saw Percy stood there, his face paled.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur demanded “You keep away from him he’s mine”

Percy saw red he moved closer and dragged Arthur away from Merlin and looked down at the same time. Realizing Merlin was almost unconscious he turned and punched Arthur who landed up against the wall. Percy quickly checked Merlin and pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance and police. By the time Percy had stopped speaking Arthur was up and had grabbed a bedside lamp and was starting to swing it at Percy’s head. But he underestimated the big man. Percy had been a stunt man before an actor and still kept very fit. Percy moved enough for the lamp to hit his shoulder, then he swung his fist once more at Arthur who wasn’t as quick. This time the blonde wouldn’t get up for a while. 

Percy fell onto his knees by the side of the bed and checked Merlin his breathing rate was well down as was his pulse, he looked awful. Percy then noticed the marks on his lover’s neck, he realized immediately what had happened and felt sick. Putting Merlin into the recovery position talking in a soothing voice just in case Merlin could hear him. “I’m sorry Merlin help will be here soon, please hang in there”

As he turned Merlin he also noticed the state of Merlin’s finger, his anger boiled over and he got up and went to Arthur and made sure he wasn’t going to move anytime soon. It took all his will not to beat the other man into a pulp, but he made sure the other man wasn’t faking by giving him a kick, wishing he could do more. Percy was a true gentle giant and yet his feelings at that moment were for from gentle. Realizing that Arthur’s sister might well be around he made sure to keep the door in view, while keeping a close eye on Merlin. Percy then rang the reception to inform them of the situation so they would send the ambulance up without delay.

Morgana had reached the door and was about to open it when she heard noises from the room, it was her brother hitting the wall after getting hit for the second time. She paused and listened at the door, thankful that because of the time of night she was alone. She heard the person inside call reception and realized there was nothing she could do to help her brother. So she turned and left him, she would have to leave but make sure he had all the legal help he needed. She was pleased once more for the contacts she had made. Morgana was in the lift and to the car before the hotel security arrived at the room.

Once the security men were there it wasn’t long before the ambulance and police arrived. Merlin was soon being looked after and on his way to hospital. The police wanted a statement from Percy so he wasn’t able to go with the raven haired man, but at least he was getting the care he needed. After all with him being the only one in a fit state to talk they needed all the help they could get. Arthur had also been taken to hospital, but with a policeman present in the ambulance. A search was also being undertaken for Morgana although Percy was unable to say she had been defiantly involved, only saying what he had heard. Once the police were satisfied Percy was taken to the hospital and Merlin.

Percy was unable to see Merlin when he got there as he was receiving treatment. So he sat and waited, as he did so the reality hit him and he began to shake. He then realized that Merlin’s family were unaware of what had happened. So very reluctantly he decided to contact Gwaine. He would have preferred to wait to see how Merlin was but knew that they would have a long journey. There was no way he was going to contact Hunith even though she was next of kin. He dialed Gwaine’s mobile knowing his friend was in the UK. It was nearly midnight but at lease England was an hour earlier.

It was a drossy Gwaine that answered his phone he had clearly been in bed. “What the f..k are you ringing up at this time of the night Perc” the brunette demanded “This had better be good I’ve got to be up at five”

Percy took a deep breath he realised that the hospital would have probably phone Gwaine but he didn’t want a stranger telling his friend “Gwaine ……. I’m sorry..” his voice broke Percy found he couldn’t speak.

Gwaine came to full awake in seconds “Perc what up mate” he demanded

“It’s Merlin …..he’s…..”

“Merlin? He’s in Germany he’ll be back tomorrow I spoke to him yesterday” Gwaine said dread creeping into his voice “Have you to had a fight?”

“He’s in hospital ……. I’m here waiting “

“What!” Gwaine demanded “Whats happened?”

“He was …… assaulted I’m waiting to hear he’s unconscious” Percy was now in tears as it all caught up with him. “I found him…. Gwaine I can’t…”

“Where? What hospital?” Gwaine demanded “I’ll get there as soon as I can”

“Munich, the Schwabing Hospital, ……Hunith needs to know”

“I’ll tell her, how bad is he?” Gwaine asked 

“I don’t know I’m waiting, I’ll phone when I hear” Percy told Gwaine unable and unwilling to say more until he knew. It would be unfair to say more in case he was wrong

It was a good half an hour later when the doctor came out to speak to Percy. After asking if he was next of kin and establishing who he was the doctor explained he could give out information to anyone other than next of kin. Percy then told the doctor that Gwaine was Merlin’s first contact. The doctor promised to phone Gwaine. He then told Percy that he could go and see Merlin although the other man was sleeping as he had been drugged and needed to allow the drugs to run their course.

Percy went into the room where Merlin was lead, the still form of his lover was connected to several monitors that pinged and beeped as well as a drip. He looked so pale and lost in the bed that Percy’s heart broke just to look at him. He sat by the bed and held Merlin’s good hand. He brought it to his face and kissed Merlin’s finger one by one. 

A bit later one of the nurses came in to say that Gwaine was on the phone going out of the room he went to the nurse’s station and picked up the phone. One of the nurses pointed to a chair so he sat down, thinking that perhaps he looked as bad as he felt. “Hi Gwaine”

“Hi Perc, look I wanted you to know that Hunith and me are on the first fight over in the morning we’ll be there by nine. I’ve spoken to the doctor he wouldn’t tell me much said I had to wait until I was there. He said Merlin will be ok, once the drugs are out of his system. Look Perc I hate to ask you but…. Was Merl …..was he raped? Only the drug thing” Gwaine was clearly finding it difficult to hold it together.

Percy paused “I don’t know Gwaine….. but I think so he has a bit on the neck and the room look………….oh my god Gwaine” Percy felt his emotions getting the better of him “The bastard I wish I’d killed him”

Gwaine’s ears picked up that immediately “You saw who did it?” he demanded.

“I knocked him out, but I had to look after Merlin” Percy started to explain “The police have him. I knew I didn’t trust him I should have gone to Germany with Merlin”

“Arthur f….ing Pendragon!” Gwaine spat out “You should have” he paused “Hang in there mate we’ll be there as soon as we can. If I can get Hunith to the airport quicker we’ll get there sooner, I won’t tell her until we know for certain”

Percy went back to the bedside determined not to leave, He wanted to be there when Merlin woke, if Merlin had been raped he would need to know that Percy was there for him, that he would get all the support he needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Some description of the damage caused by the rape  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
When Gwaine and Hunith arrived at eight the next morning they went up to the ward and were told that they couldn’t go in yet as it was the hand over period from the night to day staff but if they wanted to wait there was a room they could sit in and someone would be with them. As they went into the room they found that Percy sitting there already he looked a total wreck. He didn’t even look up as they walked in. Gwaine walked and sat by his friend “Hi Perc we got here as soon as we could.”

Gwaine was surprised when Percy still didn’t look up so he put his hand on his friends shoulder “Percy?”

Percy gave a shudder and then he looked up, Gwaine and Hunith could see the big man had been crying. He started to speak but Gwaine could hardly hear him “He thinks it was me”

“What’s that mate?” Gwaine asked full of concern.

“He thinks it was me, he thinks I helped attack him” Percy sounded totally broken. “The doctor said it was due to the drugs. But why? Why would he think I’d do something like that?”

Hunith moved to Percy’s other side and sat down. “What has happened to my son?”

At that the door opened and a doctor walked in, seeing Percy had company he stopped and then introduced himself and asked if they were Merlin’s family. Gwaine confirmed who they were once he had done that the doctor spoke to Percy “Mr Strong are you alright?”

Percy looked at the doctor “I ……” the doctor looked at Percy with kindness and sympathy. Before turning to the others.

“Mr Strong has had an unpleasant shock. I have spoken to your son Mrs Emrys and he has given me permission to speak to you and you also Sir” he said to Gwaine. “He feels he can’t tell you himself.” The doctor sat down opposite the group he was a kind looking man in his fifties and spoke very good English. 

“Mrs Emrys your son had little physical injury, he has a badly broken finger from where I presume a ring was torn from it. He has of course to sleep of the drugs in his system and may well have some residue confusion for a while from them. He was given a cocktail of drugs that seem to have be selected with a certain effect in mind. From his blood samples we have established he was at first given a short acting sedative, then later a mixture of a sexual stimulant, something to reduce inhibitions and a very powerful hallucinogenic. This was a new mixture to us and not the standard sort normally used in such cases.” He paused and looked at all three distressed relatives “I’m sure you have some idea what I am saying next. I’m afraid Mr Emrys was anally raped and his mouth was also abused. He has some residue damage in both areas but they will heal. They is also bruising on some areas of his body.”

This was hard for the listeners to hear, but what they had feared, Hunith had tears running down her face she and she gripped Gwaine’s hand almost fearing what was coming next.

“It will be the physiological effects of his mistreatment which will take longest to recover from, he will be offered counselling. We have taken samples both for the police and for testing. The tests have come back clear he has no infection.” The doctor then looked at Percy before continuing.

“He woke earlier and became very distressed, due to the nature of the drugs he was given he is very confused, he was of the opinion that his fiancé had been involved with another man in the attack.”

Hunith gasped and Gwaine looked at his friend in disbelief. The doctor continued “It seemed the hallucinogenic was given to make Mr Emrys believe it was his fiancé who was having intercourse with him and that he condoned the further actions of the man who continued the assault, he was confused, as we would have expected from the drugs” the doctor paused to let what he said sink in “But rest assured Mr Strong is not a suspect, only one man’s DNA was found in the body fluids and the police have checked all travel arrangements and are not suspecting Mr Strong. This has caused great distress to both men as I’m sure you can understand.”

Hunith turned to Percy “It was the drugs Percy he would never had thought it otherwise he loves you too much”

“This is true you must not feel anger at your fiancé, this is why the drugs were given, whether the blame was to go on you or make Mr Emrys more compliant I cannot tell you, but it is clear that was the intent.” The doctor told Percy. “The police wish to speak to you all. They are here now, then you may see Mr Emrys again. I have arranged for you to be seen here and not be disturbed.

After he left the three looked at each other not knowing what to say, although they had each suspected what had happened to Merlin the truth was still hard to accept. The two plain clothes policemen came in they showed their identification and introduced themselves before sitting down.

“Do you wish to all be spoken to together?” one of them said.

“Yes Gwaine is Merlin cousin and best friend and Percy is Merlin’s fiancé.” Hunith said.

“It is good you have support” the older of the two policeman gave a sympathetic smile “Such cases are hard to cope with. But at least we have the suspect in custody thanks to you Mr Strong, he has a few bruises but no action will be taken” then he turned to Hunith

“I know the doctor had told you the medical bits, we are here to let you know what is happening, I understand that the suspect was known to your son and worked for him”

Hunith nodded “They were here for a business trip”

“We have spoken to the company it seems the suggestion for the trip came from the suspect although they themselves sent the invitation. It appears they this may have been premeditated. We also have reason to believe the suspect had help. The cases of both your son and the suspect are missing. Also a few hours after his arrest the suspect had a lawyer arrive who took over from the court appointed one. We have been able to establish that the suspect has a history of psychiatric illness. We are waiting full details from the UK, were you aware of this?”

“No, not as far as I know, I will phone the company and ask them” Hunith was shocked.

Gwaine butted in “He had caused trouble in the past for Merlin, all through his school years Pendragon was a bully and made Merlin’s life hell. We didn’t know until later. When he applied for the job he apologized to Merlin and seemed a reformed character. I knew he was trouble” Gwaine snarled, he was mad at himself for not doing more to protect Merlin.

“We do not expect any trouble to convict, the evidence in very strong. But we do want to find this helper. From what you told us we are trying to trace the sister” the policeman said looking at Percy. “We attach no blame to you, the doctors have told us what happened but we are content you had no involvement.” Then turning back to Hunith he continued “We will keep you informed. Once your son is awake once more we will need to interview him, but we will be sensitive” they were assured. “If you have any other thoughts or questions here is my number. The doctors will inform us when they wish to discharge Mr Emrys, you will then be given leave to go to the UK to continue treatment, but both Mr Emrys and Mr Strong will need to return for court.”

Once the police had left Hunith and Gwaine went in to see Merlin, Percy was staying where he was, it was thought best he didn’t visit until Merlin was more lucid and accepting of what had happened. When they went into the room Merlin opened his eyes as they spoke to him. He looked like he too had been crying. Merlin looked away from them to face the wall. He couldn’t face them he felt so dirty and used, since he had woken he had been playing though what happened in his mind and felt he should have prevented the attack. Hunith took his hand in hers “Oh my boy” was all she could say. Gwaine moved round the bed and tried to get Merlin to look at him.

“Hi Merl” he said softly “Please don’t look like that I wasn’t your fault there was nothing you could have done. We don’t think any less of you” he had a good idea what was going through his cousins mind. 

Merlin looked at Gwaine “Why? Why did he do it?” he was clearly referring to Percy. “I loved him” he continued brokenly.

Hunith spoke “Merlin, I know you will find his hard but it wasn’t Percy my love, they gave you drugs to make you think it was”

“I’m not stupid mother! I was there!” Merlin said “Both of them, it was both of them. I thought it was just him and I was sleepy but then it was ……. as well. I couldn’t stop them!”

Hunith looked at Gwaine unsure what to do. Gwaine looked at Merlin “Merl do you trust us?” he asked

Merlin nodded “Then please what your mother is saying is true, they’ve proved it with tests and Perc didn’t even have time he was traveling from the airport. They gave you drugs Merl, it’s the drugs doing this! We promise you.”

Merlin closed his eyes and withdrew into his self and refused to talk further. Hunith stayed with her son while Gwaine went out to see Percy, he took the other man off the get a drink and tried to reassure him “He’ll see sense Percy, once the drugs are out of his system. Merlin is nothing if not a far man.”

Percy looked at Gwaine in disbelief “I can’t understand why he believes I would do that to him! That he’s think that of me” he paused “You didn’t see him when he woke up. He saw me and pulled away as far as he could, the hate in his eyes. I’ll never forget it, he wouldn’t let me even speak he shouted at he to get out”

“It’s the drugs Percy, that and the shock. The bastards did it on purpose, they were screwing with his mind. You’ve got to hold in there, Merlin will need you to help him get through this, he’ll need us all.” Gwaine had never felt so helpless.

“I should have killed him!” Percy said “He was so creepy, he told Merlin they would be together, calling him darling and saying he was his. How could he after what he did?” Percy looked at Gwaine “What if Merlin never believes me ….I can’t lose him Gwaine he means too much to me”

“You won’t lose him, but it won’t be easy Merlin clearly feels he’s in some way to blame. But he’s a tough cookie he has us all, we’ll get him through this, all of us” Gwaine hoped he was speaking the truth, it would be a long road ahead. Once they#d had a drink Gwaine went nd phoned Gwen. Letting her know only the minimal details he asked if they had known of Arthur medical history on application.

Gwen was clearly puzzled as well as concerned when she heard Merlin was in hospital. “No, his application form had nothing on the medical history section. What’s going on Gwaine”

“I’m sorry sweetness I can’t tell you. Look keep this all under your hat will you” he asked.

“I will but you’d better let me know what’s going on and soon. Give Hunith my love, oh and what do I say to Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“Hunith will contact him” Gwaine told her “Must go” with that he cut of the call. He felt guilty keeping things from Gwen as she had been friends with Merlin for many years but it wasn’t his story to tell.


	16. Chapter 16

Hunith sat by Merlin just holding his hand and letting him settle down. After awhile he dozed off to sleep. He still had to get some of the drugs out of his system. Hunith was deeply shocked by what had happened to her son and saddened that his trust had been so cruelly broken. Once she had spoken to Arthur she too had been convinced he was genuinely remorseful for what he had done in the past. So to her none of this made sense. It was hard to believe that the man who had sat in her kitchen had then gone on and not only raped her son but tried to make him feel it was someone else. She was deeply angry and distressed, hoping against all hope that Merlin would come to understand that Percy was not involved. The two men had been so in love it was inconceivable to her that this would break them apart. 

On another ward Arthur was being discharged having spent the night in hospital as he had been knocked unconscious. He was going to be taken straight to the cells. He had already been seen by a psychiatrist and they were waiting papers from the UK. It seemed that Arthur had a psychiatric history and the lawyer provided by Morgana had already tried to get Arthur released on bail. Once the paper work was though things became a little clearer. 

When Arthur had started university there had been complaints about his behavior that Uther hadn’t found so easy to cover up as he had when his son was nearer home. In the end he had been diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality disorder, this had resulted in him moving away from his family and having back up from more distant relatives. With treatment and medication he had improved dramatically so much so that he did feel genuine remorse for his past actions realizing that his behavior had been unacceptable. He continued to live with his Uncle Tristian, his mother’s brother and had no further contact with Uther. It was when he had told his father he was gay that his behavior had sunk to new level. Once the diagnosis had been made the break with his father had become permanent, Uther was unable to cope with a son who was not only gay but mentally ill.

The improvement had continued until Arthur had moved back nearer his immediate family. Keeping away from his father was seen as the most important thing as it was felt it was the way his father had always pressurized him had contributed to his mental state. His sister was not considered a risk and it was felt that by living with her until he had settled into his new job would help him. Now they weren’t as sure as it appeared that Morgana was involved in Arthur’s latest problems.

The police had found the car and both of the cases in the underground hotel garage. The security film of the area was to grainy to be of much use in identifying who had put the cases in the car, although it appeared to be a woman. There were no fingerprints that would help. A trace had been put out for Morgana and she was eventually found in a hotel in Lucerne Switzerland where she was on holiday with her husband. Leon hadn’t arrived until that afternoon as he had arrived later than his wife. Morgana didn’t have anyone who could confirm she said she had been there as she had been in her hotel room all evening. When the Swiss police had checked her car they found Merlin’s ring in her coat pocket. It was identified by the inscription, so Morgana was being held in Switzerland for questioning for aiding and abetting rape. Morgana in her haste to get away had completely forgotten the ring. It was the only thing linking her with Germany.

Arthur had been more cooperative with the police. Even with Morgana’s lawyer there he admitted what he had done saying it was his right as Merlin was his and no one else’s. It seemed that he had rented a cabin in the black forest and had intended to take Merlin there so they could cement their new relationship before getting married and returning to the UK. The lawyer immediately said it was clear his client was ill and therefore not able to give reliable evidence. Questioning was stopped until more assessments could be made of his mental health. As soon as the files had been transferred to Germany Arthur was recommenced on his medication. The hospital said from blood levels that these had been decreased and then stopped in the weeks leading up to the incident.

Merlin was soon clear of the drugs and fully awake, but was still having difficulties with Percy, he understood what he was being told but his memories told him differently. He was undertaking some counselling prior to his discharge. Percy had also agreed to counseling. The police had questioned both men and agreed that they could go back to the UK where Merlin could continue with counselling and both men agreed to go back to Germany when needed. Gwaine arranged for a small private plane back a Merlin couldn’t cope with people at this stage. Percy went back on a normal fight to help reduce the stress on Merlin. Merlin still couldn’t bear to be in the other man’s company.

Once back in the UK Merlin Hunith and Gwaine went back to Merlin’s house. Gwaine luckily had no work at the moment so agreed to stay and help Hunith. Percy was going to stay nearby he had pulled out of filming as he was in no fit state to work. Luckily he had done most of his pieces and wasn’t needed for a time. The press had got hold of some of the details and as Percy was an up and coming star and Gwaine was also involved the story hit the headlines. Although they were careful not to print Merlin’s name there was a degree of speculation which was uncomfortable for everyone. Luckily Merlin was an extremely popular man in the area and no one was willing to give any information to the press about who Percy had been dating. 

Merlin had been persuaded to have some joint counselling sessions with Percy. The big man was desperate to rebuild his relationship with Merlin. Although he told Hunith if Merlin wasn’t able to cope he would go as he didn’t want Merlin to suffer any more than necessary. The sessions were hard on Merlin, intellectually he was fully aware that Percy was innocent but emotionally he was a mess. After a fortnight of being home he convinced everyone that he should go back to the labs and work with Gaius. Except for a broken finger he was physically fit and needed to be able to get some normality back into his life. Gwaine took him in early before anyone else was there and Merlin went into the small lab where he could work with just Gaius. He met with Lance and Gwen for a short meeting, it was tearful one but necessary. Merlin asked the two of them to visit him at home, He still felt uncomfortable around men which he knew was stupid but he was trying hard.

The counselling sessions with Percy were difficult but they were persevering and Merlin was now able to sit in the same room with Percy as long as someone else was there. He had even managed to sit next to Percy and touch his hand briefly. This had thrilled Percy, they were now planning a meal at home with both Gwaine, Hunith. Gwen and Lance as well as Percy. Merlin had lost a lot of weight that he could ill afford to loss and it was worrying everyone. They were beginning to think they had lost the man they knew and loved, Merlin was even having nightmares about his school days. The counsellor told them because the same man was involved all the old memories were resurfacing. The fact that Merlin had forgiven Arthur and then he had reoffended in an even more brutal way was making the whole situation so much worse. 

Despite the anti-depressants Merlin was unable to pull himself out of his mind set, yet at work he seemed to be able to pull out all the stops and had made a major breakthrough in a project although his office work had ground to a halt. Gwen was struggling without a business a manager and with Merlin out of action the firm was beginning to suffer. Even with Hunith’s permission Gwen was reluctant to take on someone new, Merlin had to have a say in such an important post. It was Gwaine that came up with a solution that would help in the short term. When Gwaine and Percy were at college together, before Gwaine dropped out to follow his dream, Percy was studying business management. Something he was continuing in University until Gwaine had got his a job in the holidays as a stunt double on a film he was working on. They Percy had caught the bug and landed his first acting role on a film with his friend. He had never finished his course but at least he still had some idea what he should be doing. By helping out it was achieving two things, helping Gwen and also helping himself cope. He had felt totally unable to return to acting and leave Merlin, even if the other man didn’t want him near. With Lance and Mordred they muddled through and even managed to attract more orders. The German company had also come through with a massive order that was helping the firm keep ahead.

Percy found himself enjoying his work and at least it gave him something to talk to Merlin about that wasn’t about the incident and aftermath. He realized it would be a slow process to heal them both but it would be worth it. Percy had also come to realize that if he could repair their broken relationship he no longer wanted to be away from Merlin for weeks at a time, so he would need to look at a new career. He didn’t kid himself he knew he was a poor substitute for a experienced manager but what he lacked in expertise he made up for in enthusiasm and commitment. 

 

Then they had some good news for Germany. Arthur had made a full confession and this was backed up by the psychiatrists and provided everyone was happy Arthur would returned to the UK for treatment and would be placed in a secure unit until a decision was made. Morgana was still refusing to admit involvement but the case was building. The ring had been the first of many fingers pointing to her involvement in the case. Once the British police became involved and Morgana’s husband Leon Knight had given a statement saying that Morgana had become increasingly volatile over the previous months and that he had found a stock of Arthur’s drugs hidden in one of her draws. Then case started to build, it was further added to when Leon admitted that he believed that she had convinced Arthur to stop taking them. This backed up information that suggested that Morgana had been trying to hire a contract killer to kill her husband, so she could marry Cenred King, who it seemed as bored with Morgause, his present wife, and he intended to divorce her, they had a pre-nuptial agreement that would protect him from losing to much money in the process. The plan was to combine Pendragon’s, Kings Company and Dragon Enterprises to make one huge conglomerate. Arthur wasn’t the only Pendragon to have Megalomania 

But in Morgana’s long term plan that she knew she needed her brother’s help, but she needed him to return to his abusive ways in order for its implementation. When he told her he thought he was in love with the CEO of Dragon Enterprises she saw her chance and manipulated her younger brother once more. It had been relatively easy to get him to stop his medication and build his self-importance and ego up to its previous levels. She also fed his lust for the owner of Dragon Enterprises until he became obsessed. In her plan to become larger and more powerful than the father she so despised she had become to feel invincible and had become careless. Her poor unfortunate husband had realized too late that his wife was becoming unstable. It broke his heart to give the information to the police but he was left feeling he had no choice. Leon had been friends with Arthur long before marrying his wife and once he realized what she had been doing to his friend he knew it was the right thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

At their next joint counselling session the counselor suggested that she leave the room for a ten minutes so that the two men could talk without someone else being present, but be close by if needed. The idea was to try to get Merlin more comfortable in Percy’s company. Merlin had been progressing, on one level he knew that Percy was innocent but the memories he carried made it difficult for him. “I will come back into the room once the time is up unless either of you calls out before. Don’t force anything just talk”

After the counselor had left the two men sat looking at each other for a time neither speaking, Percy decided he would need to make the first move, the counsellor had suggested that they try to talk through their feelings for each other.

“Merlin, I need to know whether you want to mend us. Or would you rather I moved out of your life.” Percy was sat opposite Merlin and leaned forward as he spoke. They were far enough away from each other that there was no change of them touching accidently. Percy longed to close the gap and take Merlin in his arms he looked so fragile and lost.

Merlin looked up at Percy, he was even paler than normal. Percy saw his prominent Adams apple bob as he swallowed before answering: “I do want to fix this……..I just don’t know if I can” Merlin said softly. “It’s not just you” he paused and Percy waited knowing Merlin needed the time. Merlin was wringing his hands together “Why do you want me? I’m used” he spat out the last two words clearly deeply affected.

Percy felt like crying, how could Merlin feel that way, none of this had been his fault. “I want you more than I can say Merlin, what happened wasn’t your fault, you aren’t used you didn’t ask for it to happen. I love you Merlin and nothing has changed how I feel” he wished he could take Merlin in his arms and comfort him, show him that what happened hadn’t changed anything. “I wish I had only got there sooner, I knew something was wrong if it’s any ones fault it’s mine …. I should have saved you going through what you did”

Merlin looked up at Percy, the comment surprised him. He had never blamed Percy and he didn’t want Percy blaming himself. He slowly reached out his hand and for the first time since the rape he touched Percy’s arm. Percy sat still not wanting Merlin to move away, he felt if he even breathed Merlin would move back once more. “It’s not your fault Percy, please don’t believe that” there was silence for a moment before Merlin continued “I keep thinking what I did wrong, did I make him feel he had the right? Was I wrong in believing him, he sounded genuinely sorry at the interview. I even wonder if I am a natural victim after all I let him bully me for years…….is it something in me?” by the end of Merlin’s musings Merlin voice quacked with emotion, he withdrew his hand from Percy’s arm and hugged himself.

Percy took a deep breath not sure what to say “Merlin he is mentally ill, his sister must be as well. It was nothing you did, you gave him a chance that doesn’t make you a willing participant just…….kinder than anyone else I know. You are a good man Merlin, the best” Percy willed Merlin to look into his face “Merlin I want us to get over this … I need us to, please love please….” Percy got off of the chair he was sitting on and very slowly knelt in front of Merlin, then very slowly he took Merlin’s hands in his. Merlin could feel the tears on the back of his hands and he turned his hands over and gripped Percy before pulling one hand free and putting it to Percy’s face.

“I’m sorry” Merlin whispered “I do want to, I do ….. I just… I can’t…..” Percy turned his head and kissed Merlin’s palm. They stayed where they were for several moments neither of them wanting to move. It was the door opening that broke the moment, the counsellor walked quietly into the room, their ten minutes was up. Percy sat back on his chair and wiped his face before looking up once more.

“I can see you’ve made some progress, I suggest you try to spend time together at least once a day. Give yourselves a set time and have someone in the next room, so Merlin can call out if he wishes. I am on the end of the phone if you need me and I will see you next week. Just go slowly and I’m sure you will get there.” The counsellor gave Percy an encouraging smile “By setting a time it will take the pressure of you to get everything settled in one go, take your time”

Percy left the room to allow Merlin to recover, Hunith was outside and she gave the big man a hug as he sat beside her. “How did it go?” she asked.

“We held hands!” Percy told her “That’s the first time we’ve touched since… he even kissed my palm.” Percy looked up at Hunith “We will get there won’t we” he asked her hopefully.

“I think you will Percy, Merlin is strong he won’t let this beat him.” She looked at the man she now considered another son “I know it’s hard but give him time, give yourself time as well, Merlin isn’t the only victim in this you know”

Percy turned and gave Hunith a hug “I’m being selfish. It must be hard for you as well. Sorry”

“It is, I hate seeing you both in this state and Gwaine of course, I know he’s having trouble coping. He thinks it was his fault as well you know. I don’t even think its Arthur’s fault” Percy looked up shocked at Hunith “Don’t look like that my boy, he’s mentally ill and has been manipulated by his sister. It was her plan and for her long term benefit. There too much hatred about at the moment. I don’t mean I forgive Arthur, I don’t, but I think we all need to look at the bigger picture” she paused “I met his father once an over baring and very arrogant and egotistical man, Arthur didn’t have a mother it must have been hard. I know you probably think I’m soft but I do believe there is more to this than just Arthur”

Percy looked at Hunith “You are a good woman, it’s easy to see where Merlin gets his forgiving nature from, I ‘ll try to do as you say, but I will never forgive him, I can’t” Percy felt humbled by Hunith and felt himself very lucky to have known such a remarkable woman. “I best be going, you’ll be ok with Merlin?” he asked

“Of course we have a taxi. Now I expect to see you for dinner later.” Hunith smiled. Percy was staying in the house but in one of the far bedrooms, but he had been joining them for meals when he wasn’t at work.

“You will, Gwaine will be over later as well” 

“I know, I’ve cooked enough, I don’t know how that boy eats as he does, and retains his figure” Hunith smiled “He’s staying for a couple of days, he has to fly to Hungary for a week afterwards. He’s filming there for a month but intends to come back when he can.” It was clear from Hunith’s voice that she was looking forward to her nephews visit. 

The past few weeks had been hard on Merlin’s mother, her son’s rape had been playing heavily on her mind, she wanted him to recover and rebuild his life once more. She was worried if it went on much longer that he would lose his company as well as his mental wellbeing. She knew any company could only continue with good leadership and although Gwen and Percy were doing their best the company needed its boss back on board. Gaius had already spoken to her about Merlin and the fact that when he was at work he was spending all his time in the labs. He was worried that if Merlin couldn’t pull himself out of the mire then they would have to consider laying people off. Gaius knew this would only push Merlin deeper into himself. Hunith hoped that Gwaine would be able to help. She knew many people considered him a shallow person with an over liking for parties and drinking but she knew different. Her nephew had a sharp mind and was far more intelligent than many gave him credit for he was also exceedingly loyal and protective of his family.

True to his word Gwaine turned up at the house at about four o’clock, he immediately sort out Hunith and checked how she was then asked about Merlin.

“He’s progressing slowly, but he’s still losing weight and not doing much at Dragon’s. He’s going there most days but he locks himself in with Gaius.” Hunith looked sad as she spoke “I think the counseling went better today, you need to speak to Percy but I think they made progress. Poor Percy he is trying so hard.” Hunith told her nephew. 

Gwaine gave his aunt a hug “Merl will get there I’m sure of it. As for Perc he loves Merlin too much to give up, I’m just glad they have each other.” Gwaine released his aunt “I’m going to have a word with Merl, is he in his room?”

Hunith nodded and turned back to preparing the meal. Gwaine took a deep breath and walked upstairs to the master bedroom. He knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting to be told to. He found Merlin led on the bed staring up at the ceiling, the slender man didn’t even look to see who it was before he spoke a single word in a tone that made his cousin’s heart bleed “Gwaine”

“Hi Merl” Gwaine sat on the bed and then pulled Merlin into his arms “I’m here, you know I’ll always be here for you, call me anytime mate. I’ve told um on location to get me no matter what” he paused “Getting any better?”

Merlin sighed “I think so, I held Percy’s hands today. I’m not good for him I don’t know why he puts up with it”

Gwaine ruffled Merlin hair “Cause he loves you idiot, and you two are good for each other. I know you’ll get over this Merl, but it takes time” he looked down fondly at the other man “Look you let me hug you and you didn’t like that to start with”

Merlin sat up on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair “I do love him, you know that don’t you”

“Yes I do, and so does he but you need to tell him and not me. But look mate you need to eat more you’re like a skeleton and your mum worries, your head won’t get better if you’re so down physically. I worry about you” Gwaine said honestly. “I’ve got to fly to Hungary in a couple of days and before then I want to see you eating well.”

Merlin gave his cousin a weak smile “My famous cousin!” he joked.

“That’s me, starting on a new film I play a dashing romantic leading man” Gwaine preened and struck a pose. It made Merlin give a small chuckle. “That’s better” Gwaine commented “Come on get changed into something more casual, that suit is all crinkled. Food will be ready soon”

“You’ve got a one track mind” Merlin told him.

“Nah three track, Food, booze and women” Gwaine shook his head in his characteristic way. Going to Merlin’s wardrobe he got out a pair a skinny jeans and a blue shirt and threw them at Merlin “Change and get downstairs” with that he left Merlin and went down stairs where he found Percy waiting. 

He walked up to his friend and patted him on the back. “Hi Perc, how you holding up?”

Percy looked at the brunette and gave a rueful smile “Been better”

“Merl said he manage to hold hands with you today”

“Yeh I just want to be able to hold him and protect him, I want to be able to have what we had” the big man said mournfully. “I want Merlin back!”

“You’ll get him back I know it, he loves you he just told me and that will get you both through this” Gwaine said “Now come on lets go and lay the table for Aunt Hunith” he clapped Percy on the back “I’m hungry!” 

Percy grinned “You’re always hungry” he told his friend.

“Do you want to sit opposite Merl or by the side of him?” Gwaine asked as he got the cutlery out of the sideboard. They were eating in the dining room on this occasion as four of them were there.

“I have been sitting a bit away from him when I eat with them. I thought it best” Percy said honestly

“Well if you held hands today I think we need to build on that don’t you, so opposite or beside?”

“Sit opposite Percy, Merlin will be able to see you’re close that way, and Gwaine don’t be a bully” Hunith said from the doorway. “Is Merlin coming down?”

“Yeh, he’s just changing, he was lying on the bed with his suit on so I told him to change” Gwaine said “I also told him to eat, I could feel all his bones” Gwaine kicked himself as he saw his aunt’s face drop.

“I know, He just won’t eat much, he can’t afford to lose weight” Hunith said wearily,

“He let you touch him?” Percy said 

“He did Perc but I’m his cousin it’s different, look it will come take it slowly” He stopped speaking as Merlin walked in the room. It was clear Merlin had heard what was said as he walked straight up to Percy.

Looking up at the taller man Merlin stopped directly in front of him “I’m sorry Percy I am trying.” He lifted his hand and placed it on his boyfriends arm. “Will you sit with me” he asked.

Percy gave a broad grin “Of course I will Merlin, would you prefer me to sit at your side or opposite” he asked.

“Where you want to” Merlin replied

“In that case I will sit opposite so I can see you” Percy told him “Then if you want I will sit with you after in the lounge”

“Come on then boys foods ready” Hunith told them. Merlin did his best to eat and actually managed more than he had been. Percy and Gwaine kept up the talking and Merlin and Percy looked each other in the eye on several occasions. Which was an improvement. As they got up Hunith looked at Gwaine “Help me carry all this to the kitchen please”

Gwaine immediately did as he was told and left the other two alone, “We won’t leave them, they need to take it slowly, but I want Merlin to start to feel comfortable being with Percy by himself for short periods.” Hunith explained. They were soon back in the lounge where they found the two men sat next to each other. They weren’t speaking but nor were they looking uncomfortable. Although they were on the same sofa Percy had made sure that he wasn’t right next to Merlin, allowing the other man a small personal space. But even so it was better than they had managed before. As the evening progressed it was clear that Merlin was getting tired. As they watched a film Hunith glance across at her son and smiled. Merlin had fallen asleep and was leaning into Percy who had his arm across the back of the chair, just, but at the same time hardly touching Merlin. Hunith nudged Gwaine who looked at the pair and smiled.

As the film finished Hunith spoke loud enough to wake her son “Anyone for a milky drink?”

Merlin opened his eyes and realizing what he was started to sit up “You can stay if you like” Percy smiled at his boyfriend and told him “It was nice having you so close babe”

Merlin gave a small smile back it was the first time Percy had used the familiar endearment and he like hearing it. But he sat up anyway, he just needed that small amount of space. “I think I’ll go to bed” Merlin said yawning. As he stood up Percy stood with him and followed him out of the room. He made no attempt to go up the stairs after Merlin but spoke “I meant it, I needed that Merlin, to have you close”

Merlin turned round and walked up to Percy and looked up into his eyes and remembering what Gwaine had said spoke “I know Percy, I’m sorry ….. I do love you, you know that don’t you?” he had a tear in his eye as he spoke.

Percy gave Merlin such a smile it made the smaller man’s heart lurch “It’s good to hear babe, I wasn’t sure not after what happened”

Merlin reached towards Percy and gently put his arms round his boyfriend and placed his head on Percy’s chest. Percy could feel the dampness from Merlin’s tears soak through his shirt. He carefully lifted his arms until he was gently holding Merlin in his arms then he lowered his head and kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Sleep well love”

Merlin let his hands drop and went upstairs without looking back. If he had done he would have seem Percy look at him with such affection and sadness. They had made great strides that day, but they still had a mountain to climb.


	18. Chapter 18

The next obstacle for Merlin to face was the National awards he had been put in for. He really didn’t want to go but his mother and Gwen talked him into it. He need to face people once more. Gwen contacted the organizers to make sure that he wouldn’t be sat near Uther Pendragon. Which removed one of Merlin’s fears. They were given five places so as well as Merlin Gwen and Lance were going as well as Percy and Gwaine. Hunith said she didn’t want to go, thinking it would be best if Gwaine went. With the five of them Merlin could sit in the middle and feel protected. It would be the first time Merlin had been in a crowded place since the rape and everyone was aware of the enormity of the occasion for Merlin. Gwen agreed that if Merlin won and couldn’t face going up to collect she would. 

When they arrived Merlin was close to freaking out but Gwaine and Percy kept him grounded. He had been making progress with Percy and was now able to sit with him alone for long periods, as long as he knew someone else was in calling distance. He had also managed to get used to Percy cuddling up to him on the sofa and having the occasional kiss although they had yet to take this very far.

When Percy had seen Merlin in his tuxedo he had wanted so much to be the one to remove it later. Never had he seen Merlin looking so sexy. Little did he know the effect he was having on Merlin. The award ceremony went well with Dragon Enterprises coming first in the sustainable business award and second in the employee of the year. Gwen went up to collect them both, but at least Merlin had gone and had a fairly relaxed evening  
When they got back home Merlin Gwaine and Percy sat up talking until quite late. As Merlin made his way upstairs Percy followed him. As they reached Merlin’s door Percy went to give Merlin a hug as had become their norm. But this time Merlin held on and looked up at Percy. He blushed before speaking.  
“Could you come in and just hold me?” he asked

Percy was surprised but pleased “Of course I can” he was unsure just what Merlin was asking, did he mean for a while or overnight? “How long do you want me to stay?” he asked trying to play it cool.

“Can you sleep with me? Nothing else, but I want to be held” Merlin answered slowly his face going bright red.

Percy smiled down at Merlin “I would love to, look I’ll go and get some sleeping trousers and a t shirt.” He told his boyfriend realizing that his normal habit of sleeping nude was not going to be appropriate.

Merlin nodded and went into his room, by the time Percy had come back Merlin had been to the bathroom to clean his teeth and change. Percy waited for him to come out then went in and sorted himself out. When he returned to the bedroom Merlin was in bed and on his side facing the middle of the bed. He was shaking.

“We needn’t do this Merlin I can just sit here for a while” Percy told him gently. 

“No get in” Merlin’s voice came from the bed. So Percy got into the bed and faced Merlin, but waited for the other man to get closer. It would all have to be done at Merlin’s pace,

After a few moments the bedside light went out and the mattress dipped at Merlin moved closer to Percy. Then Percy felt Merlin’s head rest on his chest just under his arm. Percy gently and slowly wrapped his arm round the other man then added he second arm until he had Merlin enclosed loosely. Percy could feel Merlin heart pounding in his chest where his arm rested. Slowly Merlin’s heart rate slowed and he felt Merlin relax.

“I needed this” Merlin told him “I kept thinking about it and I wanted you here”

Percy smiled, he knew the other man couldn’t see him but he couldn’t help it. “You can stay there all night Babe”

“I’m fine like this” Merlin told him then cautiously he continued “We will be alright won’t we?”

“We will Merlin, but we’ll go at your pace, you set the rules”

“I can’t ….. you know ….. not yet”

“I know” Percy told him “When you’re ready love I can wait” Percy lay there wondering how long it would take. Then he realized that Merlin had fallen asleep and gradually let himself doze off.

Percy woke up first in the morning and found Merlin still curled up by his side, but by now he was mainly on his back. He just lay there waiting for Merlin to wake. When he did Percy leant across and kissed Merlin gently on the cheek. “Good morning Babe”

Merlin looked across and smiled. Then Percy pushed himself up onto his elbow and leant across to kiss Merlin on the lips but as he positioned himself over Merlin he felt the other man tense up. Looking down he saw Merlin had gone white and was shaking. He quickly moved away. “What’s the matter Merlin?” he asked. 

For a moment Merlin didn’t speak, then when he did he was clearly distressed. “I’m sorry” he said “I can’t .. when you were above me it…” he stopped

Percy immediately saw the problem and sighed “No it’s me that should be sorry I didn’t think It reminded you didn’t it?”

Merlin nodded “When you at my side I’m ok, when we are sat or stood but when you were above me” he stopped.

“I understand Merlin, look your doing so well, don’t worry I know what upsets you, I’ll be careful I promise” he led down and pulled Merlin into a hug. “Don’t worry love I understand” with that Merlin pulled out of his arms and sat up 

“I’m getting up do you want breakfast?” he looked down at Percy and gave a small grin.

“I do” he replied

“I’ll have a shower first then I’ll cook you some” Merlin looked at his boyfriend and was pleased they were progressing, he felt stupid for reacting as he had but at least Percy seemed to understand. “Thank you” with that he grabbed some clothes out his wardrobe and was gone.

Percy led there until Merlin came out fully dressed and then he got up and showered, then walking along to his room he dressed and went downstairs. He found Merlin with his mother and Gwaine in the kitchen. Hunith turned round and smiled at Percy “Glad to see you two decide to get up I hope you had a good night” she clearly knew they had shared a bed and he felt embarrassed and reddened.

Gwaine laughed at his friend. “Don’t worry Perc its good you two are together again” Gwaine looked at Merlin and grinned

“Nothing happened” Merlin protested “We cuddled”

Gwaine looked at Merlin and Percy before answering “That’s great, the rest will come”

Hunith slapped Gwaine across the arm “That’s enough Gwaine leave them alone” she then smiled at the pair “Ignore Gwaine” she told them. Then looking at Gwaine she scowled “For that you are going to be the one having no sausage on your cooked breakfast as I’m one short”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler, to try and fill some gaps  
> ...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Three weeks after his arrest Arthur had been transferred to a secure unit in Britain for treatment and assessment. He was back on his medication and seeing a physiatrist daily. After a couple of months Arthur had begun to realize just what he had done. He was showing some signs for remorse but still felt his reasons for his actions were justified, he genuinely felt he was Merlin’s best choice of a partner. That morning Arthur had been visited by his Uncle Tristan De Bois who had arrived back in England with his wife after a three mouth holiday to New Zealand and Australia. It had been a special treat for their silver wedding anniversary. As they had been travelling they had pretty much been out of contact with everything at home. Only their niece and nephew had known their contact details. So it came as a surprise to find on their return that they had both been arrested. It wasn’t long before Tristan found himself visiting Arthur in a secure unit where he was being treated.

Tristan was dismayed to find his nephew in such a state and immediately spoke to the lawyer handling the case. After getting Arthur’s permission the lawyer was explaining what had happened. It seemed Arthur had admitted his part in the events.

“I’m sorry Mr De Bois I would have contacted you had I been able to” Mr Rador told him. “It seems the trouble started just after you left, as you know Arthur moved in with his sister after starting his new job. Plans have been uncovered that explains what happened.” He paused “At the moment this all must remain in this room as there is a court case in the next few months”

“I understand that, but what happened Arthur was doing so well. I had assurances from his sister that she would contact me if there were problems” Tristan said

The lawyer looked at the man in front of him in sympathy “Unfortunately it was his sister Morgana that was the problem. It seems just after you left he moved out to his own place and after this Morgana appears to have encouraged him to stop taking his medications. The police have pieced together what happened. It seemed that your niece had her own agenda. Morgana had plans to increase the size of her father’s company when she took over. Your nephew fell into that plan. It appears that she wanted to join with Cenred Kings Company and also take over Dragon Enterprises. This creating the largest corporation in the area. She had already planned to ‘get rid’ of her husband, which has distressed the poor man as I’m sure you can understand. Then her brother confessed to her that he was in love with Merlin Emrys, his employer” he paused before continuing “From there she hatched a plan, using her brothers mental health problems. As you know he raped the man, Arthur fully admits drugging him and raping him after his sister gave the unfortunate man yet more drugs, they were designed to give him hallucinations so he would believe his fiancé was involved.”

Tristan was by now totally shocked, he knew it would be a hard journey back for Arthur and that the young man would need all the support he could get in the coming months. Both he and his wife had looked on Arthur as the son they had never had and this whole episode was effecting them deeply. But they had both agreed to continue to help Arthur in any way they could. The first thing they could do is continue to visit him and make him realize he was supported and loved. It came as no surprise that Uther had already distanced himself from both of his children, Arthur more so that Morgana, Uther with his own warped world view understood his daughter’s actions.

Tristan could not find it in himself to forgive Morgana, she had promised to look after her brother when Tristan was away and had abused that trust in the worst possible way. 

The Lawyer continued “It seemed they planned to take Mr Emrys to an isolated mountain cabin where he would have been continually drugged and abused in the hope of causing him to suffer from Stockholm syndrome. They would then marry and your nephew would take control of Dragon Enterprises. You must understand you brother believed himself to be a superior choice for Mr Emrys and felt he was the best option for him both in business and emotionally, he felt that Mr Strong, Emrys fiancé, was totally unsuitable. His sister fed that neurosis and used it to her advantage. During the rape she removed Mr Emrys engagement ring and placed it in her pocket. Without out that I suspect she would not have been arrested. She had planned very carefully.”

“I trusted her” Tristian exclaimed “Throughout Arthur’s treatment it was considered it was his father’s attitude that had triggered Arthur’s illness and that the final straw was his refusal to accept Arthur’s sexuality, his sister was considered a support. The man had pushed Arthur all his life and fed this belief that the Pendragon’s were superior” Tristian explained

“Well it seems his daughter had the idea she was better than even her father, she has been mentally assessed and also deemed to have some mental health issue,s but is far more culpable than her brother and will face trail in a normal court. She used her brother shamelessly. For what it’s worth your nephew now seems to be genuinely ashamed of his actions, but he still shows a considerable fixation on Mr Emrys and I believe he will be kept in his present secure unit for some time, until it is considered that he is no longer a risk”.

Tristan De Bois left the office feeling he had let his nephew down, and that if he had stayed in the country he could have stopped the whole thing occurring. When he had left he had thought Morgana was helping her brother. He liked both her and her husband and trusted them, there had been no sign of what she had planned. He also felt guilty about what had happened to the victim. He had been surprised and pleased that Merlin had been able to give his nephew a second chance, yet now the poor man had suffered further abuse.

Now they all had to wait for the court case, Arthur had already been declared as unfit to face trial and would instead be treated for his condition. This didn’t mean he could be released but rather be kept as an inpatient until it was decided he was no longer a risk. The psychiatric reports had made it clear that a trail wouldn’t be appropriate. 

Morgana however was to face trail on a series of charge for that included aiding and abetting rape, planning both a kidnap and drugging of Merlin, possession of said drugs. She was told that if found guilty she would face a prison sentence. The fact that she had used her mentally ill brother to aid her plans would also be taken into account. The fact that it appeared she intended to have her husband killed was dropped due to lack of evidence. Morgana’s husband had filed for divorce not surprisingly. As the evidence was robust the prosecutors in Germany hoped that Morgana would change her plea to guilty and thus spare Merlin having to testify. 

Back in England Percy and Merlin continued to work towards restoring their relationship and Merlin was slowly beginning to integrate back at work. He had decided with Gwen’s support to offer Percy the job as business manager. Percy accepted and was having a day a week to go to study. Merlin thought it better to have someone he felt comfortable with rather than start all over again, and Percy showed a flare for the job. Although he missed his acting career he just couldn’t see himself leaving to go on location. 

Gwaine made sure to come back as often as he could and support his friend and cousin as well as his Aunty.

Percy had been trying to get Merlin to go out more with him as a couple and gradually Merlin learning to trust again. They had decided to go away together for the weekend, just to spend time together, alone. For a few weeks they had been sharing a bed, although had yet to go further than gentle kissing and cuddling. Percy hoped that soon they would progress to a fuller relationship and had planned a special break to help get them nearer to it.


	20. Chapter 20

Then Merlin heard that the trial had been set for three months’ time, in Germany. He told the others, the thought of attending the trial was turning him into a mess once more. When Gwaine visited Merlin they had a talk alone about it.

“I can’t do it Gwaine, I can’t face it” The raven haired man was clearly distraught.

“You have to Merl, You need justice and make sure it never happens to anyone else. The bitch needs to go to prison, you’re a strong man you can do it and we’ll all be there for you.” Gwaine hugged his cousin “It will give you same closure mate and let you get back to rebuilding your life”

“You’ll come?” Merlin asked “But what if your filming?”

“You come first Merl, you and Hunith are family, I’ll be there” Gwaine meant every word he said.

The thought of the trail put Merlin’s relationship with Percy back a step as the nightmares returned. Merlin was not sure he could give evidence but knew if he was to get the justice he wanted he would have to. But at the end of the day nothing would change what had happened to him. But after speaking to Gwaine Merlin realized that he wanted to make sure than Morgana didn’t continue to ruin people’s lives. Then he got word that he was going to be able to give evidence on camera and not have to sit in court. Percy would be needed in court but he had no worries about that. 

The weekend away was shelved. The nightmares meant that having Percy in bed with him was causing Merlin to panic when he woke up so they decided to try separate rooms once more. But that just meant that when Merlin woke up he was alone and had no one to calm him down. So they compromised and slept in twin beds but in the same room. At least then Percy to calm Merlin when he woke up. The whole situation was very hard on the men and Hunith who was suffering seeing her son loosing weight once more just when he had begun to turn his life around. In the end she too turned to Gwaine for support

“Gwaine I don’t know what to do. Percy is so good but he won’t want to put up with this forever and then where will Merlin be” she sobbed down the phone.

“Hunith Percy will stick around I know he will. It’s hard on them both but they are better together than apart. Once the trail is over then they can begin to put it behind them. Look Why don’t you go and stay in Ireland for a bit and let them have time together. You need the break” Gwaine told his Aunt. “If you make plans to go next week I’m in the UK and can be on the end of a phone for them. Merlin will need you when the trial starts”

“I couldn’t leave him now” Merlin’s mother exclaimed.

“If you don’t you’re going to be in no fit state to help anyone. Now please don’t be stubborn about this. Look I’m ringing dad and arranging it so get packed.” Gwaine put the phone down. He was getting seriously worried about his aunt. He knew she had high blood pressure and she needed a break. He picked up the phone and rang his father then he rang Percy.

To Hunith’s surprise both Merlin and Percy were all for her going away so outnumbered she relented and went, but only for a week. Gwaine booked the flights for her and arranged for a taxi to the airport. In a funny way it helped them all. Hunith had the chance to relax and Merlin or Percy rang her every day to reassure her and with no one in the house at the weekend and evenings it allowed Percy and Merlin to talk without anyone else there. They had a couple of arguments that they wouldn’t have otherwise had and they proved cathartic. Without the risk of Hunith overhearing them they were brutally honest with each other and ended up cuddling and making up. They also felt freer to explore their relationship and finally managed to make love.

Merlin couldn’t cope with Percy above him but as long as he felt in control he felt safer and it broke the barrier that the experience had placed between them. It made them both happier as a result. What was even better that the day Hunith came home they had the call to say that Morgana had changed her plea to guilty. It seemed her lawyer had convinced her she had no chance of winning and would get a lighter sentence if she did. So neither of the men would be needed to go to court.

A weight of both of their shoulders and the shadow was lifted some more from their lives. It would be a long time if ever that Merlin was fully recovered but he could now build his life once more. A week after they got the news Percy went out and purchased a new ring. The old one had too many bad memories attached to it. Booking a table in Merlin’s favorite restaurant he proposed once more and Merlin accepted. 

Once the news came through that Morgana was now in prison serving her sentence. The two men decided to marry without fuss and with just their closest friends and relatives present they married six weeks later. With Gwaine as Percy’s best man and Lance as Merlin’s they took the plunge. Hunith was so happy, but she insisted on moving out of the house. So Merlin bought her a small bungalow in the village so he still had her close. They didn’t have a honeymoon away as Merlin didn’t want to stay in a hotel, but instead spent a week together at home.

Merlin’s nightmares dwindled until they became a rare occurrence. He still couldn’t cope if Percy leaned above him as they made love but it made them get very inventive and spiced up their love lives. They both knew that although Merlin was recovering and rebuilding his life the rape like the bullying he had suffered as a child would always be part of him. But with Percy’s help he was gradually putting it behind him.

Eighteen months later Arthur was released from the psychiatric hospital to the care of his uncle and when Gwen received a letter asking her to give a reference for a job for Arthur she reluctantly did so. The firm knew of his mental history and he was to be supervised, they knew that it would only apply to what work he could do and not a character reference. Gwen was very clear in just what she was supplying and did that and no more. After much debate she decided to tell Merlin, she felt to uncomfortable going behind his back. She told him when he was with Percy, and wasn’t surprised to find he was in favor. Arthur’s lawyer had contacted him six months prior to that to say that Arthur had asked him to apologize for his actions, and that he would not approach Merlin within fifty miles so there was no chance of them ever seeing each other. Merlin couldn’t find it in himself to forgive Arthur even though he knew it was mostly his sister’s fault. Too much had happened. 

Merlin now trusted Percy completely and now felt safer when the bigger man was around, even if he was far more nervous of people then he had been before. His childhood and the rape had made him far more cautious around people and he relied on Percy as a safety barrier between him and the public. But together they built the company up and kept the strong ethos Merlin had started. His experiences had taught him the importance of a happy and safe work place and treating people well. Percy made sure that for the rest of their lives Merlin never felt threatened by anyone and was affectionately nicknamed the ‘guard dog’ at work. Although Percy was a gentle giant he would never allow Merlin to feel threatened in any way and made that very clear.

The end


End file.
